At Her Mercy
by FireyIce107
Summary: A rewrite of "Bound to Her Will." I think this ones better When Merlin makes the mistake of following Morgana, he finds himself in a terrible situation. Completely at the mercy of Morgana. And Morgana isn't going to make life easy for him. Tossed in a dungeon, Merlin will be subjected to pain and horror as Morgana tries to bring him to the dark side. Warning:Torture, sex, Mergana
1. Chapter 1: Caught

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to rewrite this story. As you all know, I wrote a six chapter version of this. It wasn't very good and I know I can do better. In the first version, Mergana came very fast in the story, this time I want to stretch it out a bit more. Also, it was a slight crossover with Legend of the Seeker. I will keep that version up but, I think this one will be better. Also, in the warnings I said sex. There is some sex in the story but it's not descriptive. It's just, clothes came off and they made love. Enjoy! And please remember to review :)**

**"All these thoughts, they make no sense." -One Step Closer, Linkin Park**

* * *

"Because he's already here." Merlin heard Morgana say to Morgause has his heart pounded. He hear nothing but baited breath from the two of them as they probably glared at his hiding spot. He didn't know what to do. Run away? Stay there and hope that they ignore him? That wasn't going to happen. He heard footsteps approach him and he jumped up to see Morgana ten feet away from him and Morgause not far behind.

"Did you really think I was that stupid Merlin?" Morgana asked with a scoff.

He let out a breath and kept staring, Then his eyes flicked up and they turned a golden amber. Both Morgause and Morgana went flying into the air. He turned around and started sprinting back to Camelot. He should have never followed Morgana. He had just seen the top of the castle when an invisible force grabbed his ankles and pulled him down. He turned over and put his weight on his hands has he sort of crab- walked away from the two glaring sisters. Then some roots sprang from the ground and wrapped around his ankles and wrists, binding him there.

"How you could Merlin?" Morgana screamed at him as tears streaked her face. "You've had magic all this time and you never stepped up to help me! I needed you Merlin! And you turned me away…I don't understand... I trusted you!" Her lips trembled and her sister pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Do not cry over him, sister. He will no longer be a thorn in your side." Morgause whispered comfortingly.

"Thorn in my side? I don't want to just get rid of him! I want him to pay! You haven't even apologized for poisoning me. All you do his say, 'I didn't want to. There was no other way.' You stabbed me in the back! And I didn't know what was going on. I was just as scared as you!" Morgana admitted breaking away from Morgause. "You are nothing but a hypocrite and a liar. You're a coward Merlin!" With those words, she drew a dagger from her belt and threw it at him.

"Sister!" The dagger dropped into the dirt, inches from Merlin's body. Morgause turned to Morgana. "Don't you see? He's much more useful alive then dead."

"If you think, I'm going to muck out your stables…" Merlin muttered.

"Oh no Merlin, we have much better and more useful things for you to do for us." Morgause said with a smile. "And we don't even have stables. We have castles."

"Oh, thank goodness." Merlin gave a sigh of relief trying to remain strong. Oh, but it was hard. He felt terrible for lying to Morgana. He should have told her. Maybe this would have never happened. He knew he was trapped and there was nothing he could do. Maybe, if they didn't know he was a sorcerer he would have a better chance of escaping. But they knew and would probably take good measures to make sure that he would be completely at their mercy.

"Now, sister. The boy may be skinny and lanky and probably ten pounds, but I refuse to carry him back to Cenred's palace."

"I am not skinny!" Merlin protested still trying not to feel completely hopeless.

"You do have big ears." Morgana pointed out with a smirk.

"Love you too." Merlin said sarcastically.

"Anyways," Morgause said with a cough, "As I was saying, I'm going to go to Cenred's, get some horses and we'll bring him to the dungeons. Before, I go, I'll leave a fake letter to, what's the old man's name…?"

"Gaius." Morgana and Merlin said at the same time and then returned to glaring at each other.

"Yes, Gayeus or whatever he's called."

"Gaius!"Merlin and Morgana exclaimed.

"Whatever! I'll leave him a letter from Merlin that says that he went to Ealdor to surprise his mother." Morgause explained. That took a long time.

"And you're not worried that I just heard your whole plan…" Merlin mumbled.

"Shut up _Mer_lin." Morgana said very much like Arthur would.

"So, I'm going to leave you to here-"

"Wait, no!" Merlin and Morgana protested at the same time.

"You must be eager for some time alone." Morgause said pointedly.

"Riiiiight." Merlin said.

"So eager…" Morgana moaned.

"_Non moverse ou falar sen permiso._" Morgause whispered. She leaned close to Morgana's ear. "I put an enchantment on him. He can't willingly speak or move. He is completely at your mercy. Just don't kill him." Morgause whispered. "_Axeonllarse._" And Merlin was hauled into a kneeling position. "Bye Merlin." And with no sound or big bang, Morgause disappeared.

Merlin was about give a snarky comment about her teleporting skills but he realized he couldn't talk or move. He looked at Morgana in horror.

"Well, Merlin. It's just you and me." Morgana said with a smirk. Then with a slight sway of her hips she approached Merlin. She grabbed his jaw. " You know what Merlin, you never helped me when I needed you most." She slapped him on the cheek. "It's only right of me to return the favor." She backhanded him but he remained rooted on his knees before her. With, a growl, Morgana brought her knee up to Merlin's chin and he flipped onto his back. "You," She grabbed at his dark hair and hauled him back up to his knees, "are nothing," She tackled him to the ground and straddled him. Her eyes met his. "but a," She brought her lips to his, "A coward." She moved to his big ears and bit down hard on his ear lobe. She released the the spell that held him in place but she casted another one that weakened his strength a lot. She felt him squirm beneath her and tried to get her off him.

"You've gotten heavier. Uther feeding you to much, my Lady?" Merlin asked and immediately regretted it. Because when Morgana gave a slightly ador-annoyed, growl, and launched her lips on his and her tongue pushed into his mouth. Merlin's whole mind turned to mush.

And then he started to kissing her back. And she pulled back but still he kept his lips to hers. When she finally detached herself from him, she gave him a very hard smack across the face.

Merlin was breathless. First, she yells at him after he reveals his magic, then she starts hurting him, then she starts...kissing him….Why? Why would she do something like that. She hated him. He had poisoned her. And he should hate her for conspiring with Morgause against Camelot. Then why had he kissed her back. He was attracted to her when he first met. How could he have not been? She had been confident, beautiful (still is), and kind. Now, she was only a shell of the women she used to be. And he was to blame for it. He should have found another way.

And now he knew he was going to pay for it.

"Oh, you poor thing." Morgana pouted then smirked as she ran a finger across his cheek. Sliding a tear away from his face. She smiled when she saw the way Merlin reacted to her touch. She had always noticed the way Merlin had looked at her and she guessed Merlin thought there was still some goodness in her. But there wasn't, that had been killed, chopped away by Merlin himself. She brought her lips close to his as her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands caressing it. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Poor defensive less Merlin. No where to run. No where to hide." She brought her lips to his. Bitting his lips, making them bleed. She broke the kiss and bit at his neck causing him to shudder. She smirked against his skin at his reaction.

"Sister, you're suppose to be punishing him not making love to him!"

Morgana's head flew up and she turned her head to see her sister. Morgause stood with her hands on her hips, two horse's reins in her hands.

"Oh, believe me sister. I have been torturing Merlin." Morgana said with a smirk.

Merlin rested his head on the ground. (Morgana was still straddling him) She was right. It was torture for her to be kissing him like she actually loved him when she hated him. He wanted to hate her for it. But he couldn't because some idiot part of his mind still loved her. But he was so close but so far from the women he loved.

"I am not riding with him!" Morgana growled, bringing Merlin back to reality.

"You're the one sitting on him! And kissing him!"

"I was punishing him!" Morgana protested.

"By kissing him?" Morgause asked in the most annoying way.

"…"

"Fine I'll ride with him."

* * *

**A/N: So the first chapter is over. Please review :)It makes me very happy!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

**A/N: So, chapter 2. It's summer holidays so you can expect me to update more than I would during school. And thanks to MightyMerlin (Awesome name) and everyone else for review:) On with the chapter.**

**"And I want to make you feel that way, And I want to make you feel the way that I do." Say You Will, Evanescence (Long Live Amy Lee!)**

* * *

"What's wrong now?" Morgana asked as Merlin groaned from behind her.

"Hmm…. Oh, let's see. My ankles and my hands are tied together. You and your sister decided to throw me on the horse and you winded me. Did I mention that I have a great view down here? Nice boots Morgana, goth, very nice. Oh and how are you doing horse. I can't see you, sorry, I'm too busy looking at the side of your bum!" Merlin took a breath. "Besides that Morgana, I don't see anything wrong with this trip to Morgause's boyfriend's dungeon!"

"Watch your mouth boy!" Morgause growled. Then, her tone changed. "You know, you're rather calm since you're about to be stuck with me, Morgana, Cenred, and some ugly guards for the rest of your life. I'd expect you to be a bit more… How can I put this?"

"You expect me to be begging for my life." Merlin answered for her. "Sorry honey, that's _not _going to happen."

"We'll see about that, Merlin." Morgana said threateningly. That shut him up.

Merlin shut his eyes. This was going to get harder. Sure, he could pretend to be all happy and not worried about the fact that he'll probably be tortured in about 24 hours, but he knew he wouldn't last. Morgana wanted revenge on him for poisoning her and for lying to her.

And he would too if he were her. _I wish I could redo the past. I should have told her. This would have never happened. _

"Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"What is it? Hungry? Do want me to sing you to sleep?" Morgana asked bitterly.

"I never knew you sang." Merlin said bluntly.

"I don't."

"You sure? I'm sure you have a lovely voice. Perfect to sing people to death…"

"Who would I want to sing to death?" Morgana asked. And Merlin was generally surprised. Maybe she did have a chance at redemption.

"Um, me." Merlin replied. Then suddenly the horsed came to an erupt stop. A sound of swaying skirts signaled that Morgana had jumped off the horse. She spun around to face Merlin, grabbing his chin.

"If you think, I'm going to just kill you. You're crazy." Morgana pulled his face up and her face was one inch from his. "I don't want to kill you. No, that would be far to easy." Leaning in, her mouth was now right next to his ear. "I want you to suffer. I want you to feel just as alone and scared as I was. I want you to feel helpless." She pulled back. "You don't deserve a quick death." Then she dropped her hand, remounted, clamped her heel into the horses side and trotted to catch up to Morgause, who had been oblivious to what had just happened.

_What the heck? _Merlin thought. _One minute we're talking about singing then she's threatening to make my life even worse than it is. What is wrong with her? I was going to ask if she'd let me play gold fish with the guards…._

_The boy was almost as daft as Arthur!_ Morgana thought. _Okay, maybe not as daft since Arthur was far easier to manipulate than him. But if he thinks he's just going die quickly and without pain… And he's so annoying. I like these boots. They are not goth. _She took a loot at the boots. _Ok, they were sort of goth. _

"Morgana?"

"What now?" Morgana demanded, annoyed more than angry.

"Can we go back to Camelot? I need to muck out Arthur's stables, clean his armor, polish his sword, tidy-"

"Would you shut up?" Morgana screamed. "_Esvaecer!_" And Merlin's eyes rolled back and he fell asleep.

* * *

It's hard. What he's lying on. It's hard and cold. His head his pressed against something long and thin. Straw. He shivers. He wants to wake up. But he doesn't.

"_Here you tear this up. I'll make some rope." He says to her and she looks at him with worry and understanding and starts on her task. He takes a breath and closes eyes. He doesn't want to do this. But he has to. It's the only way to stop the curse. They'll all be dead if he doesn't do this. _

_He pops open the bottle of hemlock and dumps the contents in with shaking hands. He turns around and looks at her ripping the blanket. "Here, have some water."_

"_I'm not thirsty." She says shaking her head._

"_If we get out of here, you may not have another chance to drink." He protests. He hates himself for doing this. It has to be done though. _

"_If we get out of here." She mimics sarcastically and returns to ripping the blanket. They hear a sound from outside and he runs to the door, leaving the water skin in her hands. When he runs back, he takes the skin and tips it back as if he's drinking._

_He takes a loud breath and turns around to Morgana. "Here." He holds out the skin._

"_I'm fine." She says looking down. _

"_No, you have some before I finish it." He protests. Everything inside of him is telling him how wrong this is. How he should find another way. That there is another way. _

_She sighs and reaches for it. "Thank you." And smiles up at him with those beautiful sea green eyes. She downs it quickly._

_It doesn't take long for the hemlock to take effect. He's wiping at his eyes. Hating himself every second. He just poisoned his friend. The same person he brought Mordred to, the same person that came with him to save his village. She doesn't deserve it._

_It takes 25 seconds for her to start gasping and choking. He turns around to see her staring up at him, realizing his sin. She's gasping and choking, touching her throat. Confusion, hurt, betrayal, written across her face as he just _stands _there. _

_He can't take it any longer. He bends down to gather he into his arms. She fights against his arms but clutches his jacket and succumbs to his grip._

_He'll never forgive himself. _

_He looks up at the ceiling. He can not look at her face. Hates the way she gasps and chokes as she _dies. _And then Morgause bangs open the door. _

Merlin's eyes flew open.

"Morgana...Sorry...I'm so sorry…." Merlin gasped. He felt weak. Weaker than he ever felt before.

"_I want you to suffer." _Morgana had said earlier._ "I want you to feel helpless."_

Merlin gasped again. His hand made its way up to his throat. She couldn't have...She wanted to torture him...Not kill him… Merlin's breath became ragged and shallow. He saw stars in his vision.

What had she done?

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone know what's happening to Merlin? Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Starting Point

**A/N: I am on fire! (That's why I'm called FieryIce ;) 3 chapters in less than 24 hours! Oh yah! So on with the story.**

**"Victimized, Victimized, Never again Victimized!" Victimized, Linkin park**

* * *

Morgana strode through the dungeon door. Her long tresses hanging down. Merlin was on the floor, gasping.

"How does it feel Merlin?" Morgana asked. "It hurts doesn't it." She snarled.

"Please…" Merlin gasped. "You're not going to kill me… You just got me." He fell back onto the dungeon floor, his limbs splayed out. His eyes fluttered.

"_Axeonllarse!" _And Morgana's magic hauled Merlin into a kneeling position. With gritted teeth, she backhanded him, sending him sprawling. She bent down to gather Merlin into her arms. She looked down at him and smirked. "How does it feel to be held in your murderer's arms?" Merlin just gaped at her.

_This is the end_. Merlin thought. _I'm going to die the same way Morgana was going to. _He felt his throat close up even more. Then he felt the affects of the poison coarse through his whole body. It was like is whole body was on fire and was slowly shutting down, limb by limb.

"Would you like to live?" Morgana asked softly and Merlin looked up at her questioningly.

_Why? Why would she offer to save me? She hates me. She wants me to suffer like she did. I don't understand. _Merlin looked into her eyes and he gasped on the ground. He was on the brink of death. He thought about Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, his mother. What would they think? And he would have failed his destiny. _It's live and be tortured by Morgana and have a small chance to escape or die and be dead. _Putting it that way, Merlin knew his choice.

He nodded.

"Beg." She demanded harshly.

"Please Morgana, please. I'm sorry. I need you to save me. Please…" Merlin shut his eyes. It had been a trick. She was going to let him die. He could feel himself slip into oblivion. Into death's arms.

"_Ser curado de cicuta_." Morgana placing a hand on Merlin's chest.

* * *

Merlin opened one eye, dreading what he was going to see.

"I know you're awake." A female voice stated.

Merlin opened his eyes, squinting as he adjusted to the light. He was bound to the ceiling with chains, his arms stretching up, and his feet dangling a foot from the floor. He also noticed that he was shirtless. He saw that a table occupied the bottom right corner of the room and a diverse array of torture devices lay on it. Light shone in from a window opposite from him, so that the light shone in his eyes. Morgana stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"How long have I been out? Where am I?" Merlin rasped.

"Long enough for me to figure out a way to kill Uther without anyone interfering. And you're in Cenred's special torture chamber. Oh, and you're magic won't work here, Morgause and I saw to that." Morgana replied. "But let's not talk about that. I have other things to do." She walked to the table and picked up a leather whip, running it along her fingers. "How you feeling?"

"Fine! Never felt better! Although, I'm kind of cold. Can you get me a shirt?" Merlin asked.

"No, I quite like you shirtless. Who knew Arthur's manservant would be so muscular?" Morgana replied striding forward. Then again backhanded him harder than she ever had. "I don't like that attitude. I think we need to change it." She laid a hand on his chest. "After all, I don't think you'll be a very good pet with that type of attitude."

"Woof, woof! There, no need to change my attitude." Merlin smiled.

"No, I think something's lacking…" Suddenly she brought the whip across his face then stepped back to strike his bare chest. "_Solte." _And the chains dropped Merlin to the ground. "_Vir._" Morgana pointed at a dagger on the table and it flew into her hand. Then with a growl she threw it. Puncturing Merlin's shoulder and eliciting a scream from Merlin's lips. She let it stay there as he gasped on the ground, blood flowing down his chest.

Morgana stood back, watching Merlin gasp in pain. And one thought dominated her mind, _It shouldn't feel so good to harm a person who was once your friend. _With a smile, she brought her boot on the pommel of the dagger, pushing it deeper into Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin closed his eyes against the pain. He had to remain strong. He had to. He would find a way out of here. He had to. Then when Morgana pushed the dagger in deeper, his head fell back as a silent scream came from his mouth.

"Would you like it to stop?" Morgana asked with a fake pout.

"Please…" Merlin begged.

"First, I want you to call me mistress from now on." Morgana bargained.

"Mistress...Please make it stop…Please…" Merlin whimpered. Surprisingly, it did stopped and Merlin felt the pain cease when the dagger was removed from his skin. And then he felt her weight drop on his legs as she straddled him again.

"Do you really have to do that...Mistress?" Merlin asked.

"You're comfy."

"I'm not fat!"

"No, you're skinny and boney. You're ears stick out too."

"At least I'm not fat!"

"Ugh, you infuriating little boy! Why do you always have to be so annoying?" Morgana clawed at the gaping wound in his shoulder. "Now, I want you to know something. You are mine forever. I'm keeping you right here so you can't annoy me or try to kill me anymore." Morgana dragged the dagger down his stomach the edge of his trousers. "And there is nothing you can do about that. My pet." Then she dragged the dagger down the left side of his ribs. "_Durmir."_ Merlin's eyes shut as he fell straight to sleep. "I don't want you dead before I have some fun with you. And believe me Merlin, what I'm about to do would kill you." Morgana whispered to the sleeping Merlin.

Then she started carving into Merlin's skin.

* * *

**A/N: So very short because I'm really tired right now. I will hopefully update by tomorrow and maybe Merlin: Season 5 Destiny or Fate will be updated too. Please review it make me happy! :)And thanks for all the reviews that I've got :)**


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You, I Hate You

**A/N: First off, the title for this chapter was suppose to be, "I love You, I Hate You, I want to Kill You." but it didnt fit. Anyways, I woke up and I had 12 messages in my inbox and I nearly squealed with excitement. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and alerted this story. Virtual cookies (my grandma baked them, they rock!), to everyone who review. You should see a new chapter for my other fanfic, Merlin: Season 5 Destiny or Fate, by the end of today. So yes, I left you all hanging at the end of the last chapter. From now on, things are going to get a bit darker and a bit hotter too ;) Enjoy!**

"**Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore." -In The End, Linkin Park**

* * *

Everything burns. His arms. His chest. His wrists. His legs. His whole body. What has she done now? He slowly opens his eyes to see that he is dangling a foot from the floor, arms stretched to the ceiling, and his wrists chained to the ceiling. He's wearing a shirt this time. It's a purple tunic that is just a bit too long.

"Good morning." Merlin finally noticed Morgana standing five feet away from him, her fingers running along the edge of a bloodied dagger. She strode forward towards him and looked up at him as a smirk graced her features.

"Is it?" Merlin asked, slightly disoriented.

"Oh, don't be like that, my pet. I have some fun things in mind for us today." Her words dripped with venom and hatred. She brandished her dagger and torn through his tunic, just grazing his pale skin and the tunic fell to the floor.

"You know, the amount of times you rip or take my clothes of makes me wonder…" Merlin said, then smirked. "Do you find me attractive?" He asks it sarcastically, he isn't prepared for Morgana to press her finger against his chest and whisper up at him,

"Yes, I find you very attractive." She circled the dagger around his stomach, teasing his trousers. "Are you tired, my pet?"

"Nope." Merlin said, popping the _p._

"Hmm...Well, you'll be begging me for a warm cozy bed by the end of today."

"I don't beg."

"Well, you did yesterday and you will...let's say right now." Morgana smirked. "_Queimar a pel entallados!"_

Then the most horrible, painful sensation came over Merlin. It started on the left side of his ribs. Burning. It felt like he was being burnt from the inside and frozen from the inside. It felt like a thousand tiny needles were poking at his skin. He looked down to see that the skin nearer to the left side of his ribs was glowing. And he could just see the words, cruelly carved into his skin.

_Mine._

She had branded him. At that realization, Merlin felt the pain reach its peak. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. The burning and freezing spread through his body, the pain almost paralyzing him. His head leaned back and he let out a loud scream of pain and he started shaking on the chains, groans and moans of pain ripping from his mouth every three seconds.

"Beg!" Morgana growled and pushed the dagger into the already-carved skin, smiling as it caused another shudder and wretched scream to fly from his lips.

"No…" Merlin whimpered. He would not bend to her wishes. He would not.

"_Abaixe."_ Morgana growled in frustration. Merlin's body lower so that Morgana was only an inch below him. She pushed herself against him, her lips colliding with his.

She devoured him. Her teeth biting into his and she could taste the blood that she drew from him. Her lips moved to his neck, sucking and biting and probably leaving a visible mark. She placed a hand over her brand. "_Deixe o meu toque queima-lo!"_ And she smiled against his neck when he felt him shake above her.

Her touch burned him. It was like getting boiled alive, flames licked across skin.

"Beg!" She demanded, lips ghosting across his skin. She bit down on his ear lobe. "Beg!"

"Please…" Merlin whimpered, finally succumbing to the pain. "Please...Morgana...Please make it stop…"

"Who do you belong to, my pet?" Morgana whispered into his large ears.

"You." He rasped.

"_Cesar._" Morgana whispered. "_Durmir._"

Merlin felt the pain stop and he let out a sigh of relief before passing out.

* * *

"Morgana!" Morgana turned around to see Arthur running to catch up to her.

"Yes Arthur?" She questioned. "Would you like to spar with me? See if you can beat me this time?"

"No. Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur asked ignoring her provoking.

"No... no I haven't seen him." She almost purred.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure he's not hiding in your chambers?" Arthur asked, slightly suspicious at the way Morgana had answered his last question.

"Why on Earth would he be in _my_ chambers? Shouldn't he be in your chambers, polishing your armor?"

"Because he has feelings for you!" Arthur blurted. Oh, Merlin was going to kill him…

"He has what?" Morgana demanded, suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"Forget that. Forget I said that." Arthur said quickly. "I'm just going to go now…"

Morgana grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back to her. "No, Arthur Pendragon, you do not have the right to go blurting out that Merlin has feelings for me and just walk away."

"Look, it was a long time ago, before you were kidnapped by Morgause. When there was a fire in your bedroom. I caught Merlin coming down from your chambers." Arthur glared at her. "I cannot believe you lead him on like that. Sure Merlin can be stupid, but he doesn't deserve you...playing around with him and pretending you love him!"

"Playing around with him? I-there is nothing between Merlin and I!" Morgana protested, wondering how daft Arthur could be to her relationship to Merlin. _Not like we have one._

"You should have seen him when you were kidnapped! He left flowers in your room everyday. He was never the same after you left. And you should have seen how ecstatic he was when you came back! I caught him bringing flowers to you, again!"

"Arthur Pendragon! There is nothing going on between Merlin and I!" Morgana yelled angrily causing several heads to turn. "He's not my type," Morgana went on. "Too lanky, and skinny for my taste."

Arthur held his hands up in defeat. "Alright, calm down." He turned around and started walking away.

"Oh, and Arthur?" He turned around and started walking backwards. "If you ever need a sparing partner, I can help you with that. Rumor has it, you haven't been beaten in a while. Not good for your ego. Besides we both know I beat you five times."

"That never happen!" Arthur protested and stalked away in very Arthur-like fashion.

Morgana lay on a bed in Cenred's castle. Thank goodness for Morgause magic lessons. Now, she could teleport to Camelot and back here in less than a minute. She wasn't as powerful as Morgause but she would be soon. The spell she had casted when she branded Merlin was the most advanced one she had done.

_Merlin._

The boy-man...who had poisoned her. Betrayed her. Lied to her. And refused to help her when she needed her most.

_Maybe he had orders from someone. Maybe someone told him not to tell me about his magic. _Morgana thought but quickly pushed the thoughts away. No, Merlin was a coward and a liar. _I can not believe I trusted him._

_Merlin banged open the door and little boy in his hands, a light green cloak covering his small features_

_Morgana was just about to drink. "Have you forgotten how to knock Merlin?" She had exclaimed._

"_The guards were after him I didn't know what to do." Merlin breathed out._

"_My Lady!" A guard banged on the door. _

It was easy to fall for him and become his friend. He was funny, kind, caring. Not arrogant like Arthur.

"_What if you don't choose magic, what if it chooses you?" Morgana whispered to him as they talked over the sleeping boy's lithe body. And he had looked at her with the strangest look, as if she just said what was on his mind. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Nothing." _

He could have told her about his magic then and there. He could have stopped the execution of Mordred's guardian. Morgana thought of another time when she really needed Merlin.

_He was blowing out candles when she banged open the door, almost in tears. _

"_Is Gaius here?" She had asked, heels clanking on the floor. _

"_Uh no, he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon." Merlin replied. _

"_I need to talk to him where is he?" Morgana demanded._

"_He's gone to see the king." Merlin told her. "What's wrong?"_

_She looked away pondering whether or not to confide in him. _

"_You can trust me Morgana you know you can." Morgana told her gently. _

And trust him, she did. She spilled her deepest secret out to him. Nearly started crying. And then when she told him it was magic and that all she needed was to hear someone say it so she wouldn't feel crazy and alone. He had turned her away.

"_I really wish there was something I could say."_ _Merlin said, his voice full of regret._

She didn't hear it though. She turned her back and walked back to her chambers. He had done nothing. Sure he sent her to the druids. And yes, that helped her, but she couldn't stay with them. All she wanted was for someone to tell her that they knew what she was going through and Merlin could have been that person. He could have taught her. They would have become even better friends. Maybe even lov- No! She could not afford to think like that. He had betrayed her and poisoned her. She hated him and even if she did have feeling for him, which she didn't, it would stop her from achieving her goal. Revenge on Uther.

"_Because he has feeling for you!" Arthur blurted. _

Could he have feelings for her? She had always suspected him of having a slight crush on her. And if he did still have feelings for her, why not use that to her advantage?

* * *

Merlin woke up on a cold, hard floor. He raised his eyes and sat up. Dungeons again. He was bare chested. He looked down to his stomach. Now he could finally see the brand on his skin.

_Mine._

It was carved into his skin, five centimeters deep. The edges of each letter was jagged It was a symbol of her power and who he belonged to.

He didn't belong to her, not yet. And he never would. His loyalty was to Arthur and Camelot, not to an avenging sorceress. He could already her Arthur's saucy retorts if he ever saw the brand on his skin.

"_A bit possessive, is she?" Arthur would laugh and he would blush._

But Merlin, despite his hopes and his sarcastic comments to Morgana, knew that he had a one-in-ten-million chance to ever return to his home. Camelot.

His hand came to touch the mark on his neck where Morgana had bit and sucked, again branding him as hers. The women confused him. First, she's causing him the worst pain in the world, then she's kissing him.

"_You know, the amount of times you rip or take my clothes of makes me wonder…" Merlin said, then smirked. "Do you find me attractive?" He asks it sarcastically, he isn't prepared for Morgana to press her finger against his chest and whisper up at him,_

"_Yes, I find you very attractive."_

There was no way in hell that Morgana found him attractive. She already teased him about his ears. Fingering his ear where Morgana had bit him, he thought, _Well, maybe she does find me slightly attractive. I'm not ugly._

Now she had him wondering about how attractive he was. He could become just as vain as Arthur.

She had strange torture methods. But he had to admit it hurt. A lot. He hated when she kissed him. He had loved her. He wanted so badly to tell her about his magic. But the stupid dragon told him not to. _Maybe if I had told her, she wouldn't be like this._ It hurt to be so close to her, and have her hate him. He loved her, but he hated what she had become.

He had to remain strong, but he had a feeling that that wouldn't be as easy as it sounded.

* * *

**A/N:So longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic. I wanted this chapter to show the love-hate relationship between the two of them since I think that in seasons 1 and 2, Merlin had had a crush on Morgana she probably felt the same way about him (I hope). Then in season 3 and 4, they both had chance to kill each other but never did. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has review so far. And I might have a next chapter up by tonight. :)Please review it usually makes me squeal with joy;)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Fun

**A/N: Thanks to TJTMaria, Kitty O, Bubzchoc, and Rya3SaberVItar for the review. Also, huge thanks to SparrowsMagician who gave me some inspiration for this chapter. Enjoy **

"**The people up top push the people down low, Get down, and obey every word." -Wretches and Kings, Linkin Park**

* * *

He was in that stupid position again, this time his toes touched the floor. But still shirtless, chained to the ceiling, arms stretched up. Remembering his promise to himself to remain strong, he steeled himself for the pain and torture to come.

"Morning Merlin." Morgana stated like nothing was wrong in the world and that unicorns followed her everywhere. She chopped an apple in two. "Comfy?"

"Very."

She chopped another apple. "Hungry?"

"Please."

"Too bad. I'm hungry."

"Getting fatter?" Merlin said, he couldn't resist it. Her face burned.

She popped a piece of apple in her mouth, "Hmm...Delicious…" She moaned. She sauntered over where he hung and went behind him, tracing his back. "You know Merlin, I've been thinking… It's very hot in this castle."

"Go outside." He suggested, ignoring her soft fingers on him.

"Nah, that's to hard." Morgana told him, voice dripping with poison. "What to do…? Well, you don't have a shirt on, you're not hot are you?"

Merlin suddenly didn't like the way this was going, "No, I'm hot too."

"Would you like me to take away those trousers?" She practically purred with satisfaction.

"No!" He yelped.

"Suddenly, not hot?" Morgana questioned. He shook his head. "Well, I am." She removes her hands from his back.

Merlin doesn't know whats she going to do. Okay, he has an idea but she wouldn't...would she? Then he heard the sound his dreaded. He heard the sound of ribbons being undone. All his senses were hyperactive. He heard the cloth slip over her head.

"Hold this for me, would you?" Morgana requested with satisfaction and threw her dress over Merlin's head, covering his eyes and blinding him

And the sound continued, the sound of her shift slipping off her smooth, ivory body. She threw that over his head, knowing all he would see was black.

"Don't worry Merlin, I'm not hot anymore." She reassured him. "In fact, you are shivering, let me warm you up."

_She's naked. Oh my gosh, she's naked. She's going to touch me and she's naked. And I can't see anything. And I can only hear and feel her. This is torture. _Merlin thought, his breath speeding up. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh… _And then she felt her press herself against his back. _Oh my gosh…_ Her hands trailed across his chest, tracing over his brand. Her hands moved towards his belt. _She wouldn't…_ She started playing around with the belt, not undoing it. Her lips moved to where his shoulder and neck met and she started sucking right there, branding him yet again.

"Morgana...this isn't right…"Merlin protested, his face beet red.

"Not cold anymore Merlin?" She asked with mock-concern. She moved around him so she was in front of him. Then she felt her tongue on his branded, licking.

"What...are you...doing?" Merlin gasped. Everything was mush inside his brain. _She naked and she's licking me… Oh my gosh…_

"Reminding you that you are mine, Merlin, forever." She moved under the dress covering his eyes. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Her free hand went back to playing with his trousers.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?" A voice screamed from behind Merlin.

"Sister, let me...cover myself…" Morgana requested, she felt like a deer in the headlights. "Don't you dare look." She hissed into Merlin's ear and grabbed the dress and shift off his face and put them on. "_Vaia durmir e ver o que podería ser." _And Merlin fell back to sleep.

* * *

"What did I say about making love to him?" Morgause demanded outside the door.

"Sister, I wasn't…" Morgana protested.

"You were naked and you were kissing him while playing with his belt, and by the way he strained to keep your lips together, it looked like he was _enjoying it._ You are suppose to be torturing him, breaking him, not making love to him!"

"He enjoyed it?" Morgana asked dumbly. _Did he really? I defiantly enjoyed feeling him shudder at my touch. _

"Oh, my gosh! Is that all you can think about?" Morgause demanded then mimicked. "Merlin this! Merlin that! Merlin's attractive! Merlin makes me want to take my clothes off!"

"It wasn't like that! I was torturing him!" Morgana defended.

"Well, making love to your enemies is a strange way to torture them."

"I'll try harder next time." Morgana said, defeated. _Morgause is right. I'm wasting my time. I can't seduce him. But it was fun._

"No, you will be figuring out a very good way to kill Uther Pendragon. I'll take care of him." Morgause commanded. "Understood?"

"Yes sister." Morgana replied.

* * *

"Gaius?" Arthur barged through the door, scaring the old man.

"Do you ever knock?" Gaius asked.

"Uh, sorry. Have you seen Merlin?"

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing." Gaius told him, brow creasing with worry.

"When did you last see him?"

"Two days ago. He went out. I don't know where."

"I'll dispatch a patrol."

"Won't your father object?"

"I don't care about Merlin. But he's the best manservant I've had."

Morgana snorted, she had been listening to the entire exchange. Arthur was always complaining about how lazy Merlin was.

* * *

"So, Cenred's army marches for Camelot, Uther is almost crazy, we will win this battle." Morgause said with certainty.

"There's a problem. Arthur's sent a patrol to find Merlin. When need to get him back to Camelot, we don't want to raise suspicion." When Morgana saw Morgause confused look, she explained, "Gaius, sister. I've been gone at different intervals and Gaius has noticed that and with Merlin gone to. He'll connect the dots."

"Why not lock him in a cell until we take over Camelot?" Morgause suggested.

"Arthur might go to find him. No, the best way to do this is to turn Merlin against Arthur and Camelot."

* * *

**A/N: So, again, thank you for reading. Does anyone think Morgause was a bit OOC? I'm not sure. I mean she did she burst into a room with a naked Morgana kissing a half naked Merlin while playing with his belt and Morgana was suppose to be torturing Merlin, so if I were her, I'd be a bit pissed and annoyed. Also, this was a very steamy chapter, and I was wondering if you liked that or not. Please review :)next chapter up tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I was so surprised by the amount of satisfaction from the last chapter, which was probably the best chapter I've ever written. Thank you to, MightyMerlin, SparrowsMagician, bubzchoc, TJTMaria, and Mike3207 for the reviews, they really made my day, since I wasn't really sure if the last chapter would be a good one. Enjoy the rest of the story!**

"**You love the way I look at you. While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through. You take away if I give in. My life, My pride is broken." -Points of Authority, Linkin Park**

* * *

"_Please Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to feel like I'm imagining it." Morgana begged, tears in her eyes._

"_It's magic, Morgana." Merlin told her. And he felt like huge weight had just been lifted off his chest. "I understand," He went on. "How frightening this must be for you."_

"_How could you possibly understand? If anyone finds out and tells Uther I'll be killed immediately!" Morgana exclaimed. _

"_I understand, Morgana believe me." Merlin took her hands in his own. "I felt the same way when I came to Camelot."_

"_What? Felt the same way? What are you talking about? Oh…" Realization dawned on Morgana's face. "You have magic."_

"_I was born with it."_

"_All my life, I've been told that magic is evil, that it corrupts you." _

"_Ignore them, they're idiots." Merlin chuckled. "But, magic can be evil. But it depends on who uses it and how. It's like that sword that Arthur swings around aimlessly. You can protect people with it or you can kill innocents."_

_Morgana launched herself at Merlin, hugging him. "Thank you, Merlin. Thank you for telling me so I don't have to feel so alone."_

* * *

_A knock on the door caused Morgana to rise from her bed, she walked over to it and opened it revealing Merlin. "Merlin."_

"_Milady." _

"_Come in."_

"_Gaius asked me to give you this." Merlin handed her the potion._

"_I don't think I'll be needing that." Morgana told him and threw it over her shoulder. She smiled when she was Merlin freeze the bottle in the mid-air and it zipped back to his hand. _

"_Well, don't _throw _it." He said teasingly. "So why don't you need that?"_

"_Well, I was thinking... maybe you could teach me." Morgana instilled. "I mean you've been doing it for your whole life…"_

"_I would love to." Merlin smiled, his blue eyes meeting hers._

"_I thought you weren't coming." Morgana said as Merlin walked into the clearing surrounded by trees._

"_I've been teaching you for a month, you think I'd drop out on you?" Merlin asked._

"_What did the prat make you do this time?"_

"_Muck out his stables, polish his armor, and wash his clothes for the fifth time today!" Merlin told her angrily, making her smile. "Blosma." A rose appeared in his hand and he walked up to her and tucked the rose in her hair. "I'm sorry for being late."_

"_Apology accepted." Morgana smiled up at him. _

"_Let's get started then shall we."_

* * *

_Merlin woke to a scream in his mind. _Morgana._ He thought. _She's had another nightmare._ He snuck out of his room as quickly as he could and made his way to Morgana's chambers and burst into the room to see Morgana crying. He made his way to her quickly casting a spell that would not let anyone in the room and another that made it so no one would hear them. He sat on the bed and wrapped Morgana in his arms._

"_What did you see?" Merlin asked, as he held the sobbing Morgana. _

"_Me and you. And I was hurting you. And then I saw Arthur dead on a battlefield and Gwen dead with a lifeless baby in her arms." Morgana choked out. _

"_Shh...It's okay. I'm here and Arthur's in his room, and Gwen's asleep. We're all fine." Merlin whispered into her ear. He kept rocking her and holding her until she calmed down. _

"_Thank you Merlin."_

"_No problem my Lady." And he had a sudden urge to kiss her and apparently so did she because they were both leaning in, the gap between them lessing by the second._

_And when her lips finally met his, it was like an explosion in his mind. Her lips were soft and warm and he knew if he didn't stop, they would be here forever. _

_He broke away. "No, we can't do this. It's not right, Uther would have my head. You can't possibly be in love with me."_

_Morgana stared at him. "What are you talking about? Uther would have our heads if he knew we had magic." Her voice turned more seductive. "What's one more secret?"_

"_You are a noble. I am a servant. It can't be." Merlin told her. "I'm sorry, my Lady. I love you but you can't love me."_

"_Merlin, I can love whoever I want. And I love _you."_ They stared at each other for a while before their lips found each other._

_It wasn't like their first kiss which was gentle and sweet. No, this one of full of passion. Tongues danced together. A Shirt came off revealing a muscular stomach. Nightgowns came off revealing ivory skin. Trousers came off revealing…_

Merlin burst awake from his dream. So this was Morgana's new plan to torture him. She gave him dreams that showed what could have happened if he had just told her about his magic. And the plan worked. Merlin hated himself for what he put Morgana through even more than before.

Because he loved her, despite what she had become. The moment he saw her, he was in love. But she didn't love him, she hated him instead.

Merlin then realized his surroundings. His shirt was on this time but he still hung from chains.

The door opened and closed behind him and he heard the clank of heels get closer.

"Morgause." Merlin growled when he saw who had come through the doors. "Where's Morgana?"

"In Camelot, she wasn't...training you well enough. So, I decided to take over." Morgause answered.

"Oh, yeah she was naked last time she was...training me. Training me for what?" Merlin scoffed.

"Why, for being our little pet when we take over Camelot." Morgause told him with a smirk. "And I really don't see what she sees in you. You're nothing but a little bug that can be squashed in mere seconds."

"She thinks I'm attractive." Merlin bragged. "Come one, don't you think I'm attractive?"

Morgause snorted. 'Hardly. But I'm not here to chat. I'm here to train you. To break you. Soon, you'll be our willing pet and you won't be so loyal to Arthur as you are."

"My loyalty lies with Arthur and Arthur only."

"We shall see." Morgause hissed. She picked up a whip. "Let's see who will when this battle."

Morgause brought the whip across Merlin's face, effectively making a train of blood run down his cheek.

"You can try all you want my lady. Nothing will make me willing to betray Arthur."

"I never said you had to be wiling." Morgause smirked.

She brought the whip across his face four times after it. Never hitting his eyes, only his cheeks. She moved down, now whipping his chest, tearing his shirt. The sound of the whip hitting his body resounded through the chamber, bouncing off the walls.

Merlin remained as strong as a rock though for ten straight minutes. His shirt was almost falling off his back and a pool of blood had collected under his feet. But his mind wasn't where the pain was, it was somewhere far away and far more pleasurable.

_Merlin bent down to kiss Morgana's soft lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as his left arm encircled her waist and her hand fisting his hair. Eventually the kiss got more passionate, and soon clothes were on the floor. He leaned above her desperate to-_

"I know what you're trying to do." Morgause broke his thoughts and a hand slapped his cheek. "You're trying to escape with your mind. It won't work. What are you think about?"

"Your sister." Merlin told her breathlessly.

That sent Morgause into rage. How dare the boy even think about her let alone thinking of being with her as her lover! He would pay. Then she saw a glimpse of scars on his left side of his chest. She tore his shirt off him without a thought. Her eyes widened with horror, jealousy, and rage.

"How dare you even think of her!" Morgause screamed. "You foolish boy! You don't deserve her attention!" She extended her hand towards his bleeding body. "_Déame a súa enerxía!"_

Merlin felt like all his energy left him and he couldn't even think let alone move. Morgause threw a dagger at his shoulder the same place where Morgana had. Another one went in his other shoulder. He was in so much pain he couldn't even scream. Morgause strutted up him, whispered a spell and placed a hand on his chest.

Unimaginable pain coursed through his body, worse than what Morgana had done through his brand. It spread through his body. It was like fire and it was like freezing to death. It was like being hung on the gallows over and over. It was like having his head cut off repeatedly. It was like being boiled alive. It was like drowning. He felt like he was being stretched on the rack. He felt like he had been stabbed over and over. The pain was overwhelming and he was shaking on his chains and Morgause laughed over him.

She removed her hand, whispered another spell and he dropped to the ground in a bloody and shaking mess. Morgause picked up the whip and struck him repeatedly.

And he was begging. Begging for her to stop. Telling her he would do anything. And he thought he was going to die and he wondered why he wasn't dead yet. And then his was begging for his life because he didn't want to die.

"I've seen you've made excellent progress." A female voice spoke.

"Morgana!" Morgause exclaimed, left Merlin in a whimpering, shaking heap, and went to hug her sister and give her a kiss on the cheek. "How goes the battle for Uther's mind?"

"Arthur has taken over Camelot for now, reluctantly. Uther is under constant supervision but I can take the guards out easily." Morgana explained. "How is it with Merlin's mind?"

"Wonderful. He's already begging for me to stop, promising to do my bidding." Morgause smiled.

"There is nothing you can not do." Morgana told her, not feeling as happy as she should. "May I…"

Morgause points to the whip lying beside Merlin. "He's all yours." Morgause excited the room.

"Please…" Merlin whimpered. "Make it stop…"

Morgana sauntered up to him. "Oh no, Merlin, this is just the beginning of a new world as my pet." She placed her boot on the wound in his shoulder and applied pressure causing him to squirm under her. "_Amarra-lo." _ And Merlin was raised back up on the chains, head drooping forward. Morgana lightly grabbed his chin. "Oh, you poor thing, don't worry, it won't hurt as much when you are willingly mine." She traced the brand with teasing fingers. Her lips moved the place where his neck and shoulder met and bit down. She brought her lips to his. "_Curar."_ She healed his wound as her lips moved against his. "I can't have you completely loyal to my sister, now can I? I was the one who branded you as mine." She dropped away from him and picked up the whip, running it across his body and bare chest. She toyed with his belt. Then the whip descended across his face lightning fast.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Across his face. Over and over. Dropping the whip, she placed a hand on his chest, "_Deixe o meu toque queima-lo." _

_Rage._ It took over her mind like a drug. And she couldn't stop hurting him for what he'd done to her.

It burned. The place where her hand was. His skin seemed to melt away at her touch. She moved her hand to where his brand was and the pain was excruciating. She placed a hand on his eyes and everything went black. The burning stopped. But then a dagger was dragged along his chest. And he couldn't see where it would cut him. And then it cut him, surprising him.

She must have done something to the dagger because no cut could be that painful. She sped up, cutting him all along his body. And they weren't just random cuts. They were words. His head lolled back in pain.

And then realization dawned on him.

She had made him blind.

* * *

It had taken all day, yes. But finally the idiotic boy was theirs to do as they pleased. Morgause sat behind a desk waiting for her sister.

"He's blind." Morgana announced as she walked into the room.

"He's what?"

"He's blind. And he was almost dead when the guards dragged him into the cell, whimpering and weak. He was begging to do our bidding." Morgana said with a smile.

"Blind? Well then, there's no way he can escape us now." Morgause smirked. "Cenred attacks tomorrow."

"We are finally ready."

* * *

"You are going to kill Arthur." Morgana told him. "You were out for a walk and bandits attacked you and they blinded you. You must stay within rage of Arthur, there is no way, he'll let you fight blind. When you hear me in your mind. You will know to kill Arthur."

"Yes, my lady." Merlin said submissively. He was dressed in clean clothes with his arms wrapped around his legs. "I will do whatever you want."

"There's my good pet." Morgana cooed as she stood above him. "And for that I will reward you." She pulled him to his feet, gently. And pressed her lips against his, pushing him into the wall. His arm came to encircle her waist as her hands tugged his hair. He moved to her neck, biting and sucking.

Doing whatever she wanted.

The kiss became more aggressive as tongues battled for dominance. His shirt came off first, revealing his brand and his new brands. They tumbled on the floor, with her straddling him. It wasn't long until Morgana's dress was disposed of, leaving her in her shift. Hands were everywhere, mouths were everywhere. Pleasure and lust coursed through their minds.

Making love to your enemy shouldn't feel so good.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I can not believe how long this chapter is. Wow, that chapter really wrote itself. Hopefully, Merlin's training didn't happen too fast. This chapter started as the complete opposite as the last chapter and it ended with some hot loving. Anyway, so now Merlin is in their clutches. Camelot is about to get attacked. Who's going to win? Is there any chance that Morgana could be redeemed? Will Merlin remain their broken, willing pet? Hopefully, the torture didn't make anyone faint. I have no clue what I was happening to me when I wrote that… I scare myself sometimes. I would really like to know what you think of this chapter. Was Morgause OOC? Was Morgana? What about Merlin? So please review, I love to hear your feedback and don't be afraid to be honest :)and thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations

**A/N: Thank you Aly G, TJTMaria, MightyMerlin, bubzchoc, Mike 2307, and Paladinobr for the reviews:)I thought that know one was enjoying my story anymore. Apparently I was wrong. Enjoy:)**

"**This is a call to arms. Gather soldiers. Time to go to war." -Vox Populi, 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

"Morgause I was thinking." Morgana was sitting on the bed of Morgause's bed room while Morgause was looking through a spell book. "Well, you know how our original plan was drive Uther crazy, attack Camelot and take over then kill Uther?"

"Yes. Go on."

"Well, you know how in the attack, I was going to summon an army of skeletons."

"Yes."

"Well, why not let Merlin do it? Arthur might kill him, if it comes between Merlin or Camelot. I'll kill Uther. Or we kill him later. Merlin summons the army and a quarter of the army tries to assassinate Arthur, Cenred army attacks. We're bound to win." Morgana explained her thinking.

"That's brilliant Morgana." Morgause exclaimed. "Unfortunately, that's what I've been thinking of since the beginning. Why else would we keep the boy? Tell the boy what to do."

"Yes, Morgause."

"And Morgana, to make sure that Merlin stays as our pet, make sure to cause him some pain that will keep him in line."

"It would be a pleasure." Morgana told Morgause, her stomach twisting.

"Merlin, my pet." Morgana called as she entered the dungeon. "I need to tell you something." She saw Merlin huddled in the corner, hugging his knees. That blank look in his eyes.

"Yes Mistress." Merlin got to his feet.

"I've changed my mind. Arthur will know of you when I announce you as my king when we take over Camelot. Also, you will be summoning an army of skeletons. One quarter of the army will target Arthur and kill him. You must stay in the catacombs until you hear my voice in your mind."

"Your king?" Merlin asked breathless.

"Why not?"

"I...I do not think I am worthy." Merlin admitted and felt Morgana cup his cheek.

"There is none more worthy." Morgana whispered softly. "I'm sorry to do this...my love. _Marcas queimar."_

His chest started burning where his brands worry. The overwhelming pain sent him to his knees. Over and over, waves of fire washed over him, burning him.

"Please," He muttered. "Make it stop Mistress…" He felt his mind go numb until warm hands and arms gathered him up. One hand moved to stroke his hair while the other one cupped his cheek and warm lips pressed against his.

"You look tired." Morgana commented.

"I spent the entire night thinking."

"Of?"

"You. Only you."

"Mmm…" Morgana moaned against him. Their kisses become rougher and more aggressive. Lips feasted on necks. Hands ran everywhere. Fingers raked up flat stomachs. Clothes were discarded in the fiery passion as mistress and slave made love once again.

_Merlin._

_Morgana._

_I love you._

* * *

"Sire," Sir Leon burst into Arthur's chambers. "Cenred's army has been spotted. I don't know how we didn't see them before. They will be here by nightfall. We can't avoid this."

"Prepare the castle for siege." Arthur said monotonously.

* * *

"Gaius, I need to tell you something." Uther told the old physician. "Before I die. And don't say I won't, I feel it."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Morgana...take care of her…she's my...daughter…" Uther confessed.

Morgana didn't bother stay to hear more or how it happened. She wanted to kill Uther right then and there. But she would take her time. He would suffer like she had suffered. Once she was queen. She was in line for the throne.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter I know, I'm sorry. But the next chapter is going to be big. **

**Commentary through the chapter:**

**Sister Rivalry is looking clear in the forecast today.**

**MERGANA!**

**Omg, omg, omg, they're doing it again. They're making love! And they're in love. Omg, omg, omg, omg…**

**How could you miss the army? Well they do have three powerful magicians but still!**

**Uther you disowned your own daughter, you...Gah! Dollop-head! **

**Oh, Morgana's going to go rage…**

**So you got some Mergana lovin again:)Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, tell me, if you didn't, tell me why. Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8: This is War

**A/N: Thanks to Aly G, Kitty O, Sparrows Magician, TJTMaria, fairy goatmother (epic name!), shell22, and Paladinobr for the review. I woke up and was just like, what? Twelve new messages. Enjoy :)And go check out Sparrows Magician's "Unwelcome Arrangements." It's really great story and it's a very interesting situation . Shout out to Sparrow for promoting my fic on hers:)Thanks Sparrow!**

"**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight. To fight, to fight, to fight!" -This is War, 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

"Sire, they'll be here in less than five 's nine thousand and more coming." Leon announced. "Oh, and we found the patrols that were sent after Merlin, dead."

"Are we ready for them?" Arthur demanded. "At least he's not here, he'd be slaughter. He has know sword skills what so ever."

"Yes sire." Leon confirmed as the walked down to where swords were being sharpened and knights were readying themselves for what would come. When Arthur got there he turned and looked at his knights.

He raised his sword. "For the Love of Camelot!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" Arthur lead the knights out just to see Cenred's first volley and his army marching onto Camelot.

* * *

Merlin stood in catacombs, waiting for Morgana's command to summon an army of the undead. He held a staff in his hands. He could hear the sound of sword clashing and men screaming.

_I just got away from Gaius. I'm going to drug Uther now._ Merlin heard Morgana speak in his mind. _Camelot has pulled back. After Uther is asleep and hidden where no one but I can find him. It will be your turn. Are you ready?_

_Yes Mistress._ Merlin absently twirled the staff in his hands. He missed his sight. Perhaps, when he was king he would have it back. Perhaps his mistress would give it back to him.

Just thinking of her made his blood boil. He remembered what it felt like to kiss her. She made him whole. Everything about her gave him goosebumps. Oh, to look at that perfection...

_Merlin. Do it now. Camelot will stand no chance once you do this. None. Uther is safe and sleeping. _

_Yes Mistress. _Merlin held the staff in his hands. _For the love of Morgana Pendragon._ With a scream he stuck the staff his the rock. He could feel the effects. He heard the clank of bones as the skeletons came out of their coffins.

"A quarter of you. Kill Arthur Pendragon." He ordered and he heard the skeletons scramble away to do his bidding. Now he just had to wait to become king.

* * *

Arthur turned around, Leon not far behind him, to see skeletons with swords coming after them.

"What the hell?" They both exclaimed. Arthur attacked the skeleton. "Hey, boney. A little chilly?" Arthur easily blocked the skeletons attacks and managed to stab him but the skeleton just looked up and shrugged and attacked them again. "Leon, go to Gaius and tell him to seal off the hospital."

"But sire-"

"Do as I say!" Arthur ordered as he blocked another blow.

Leon turned and ran into the castle, going to the hospital. "Gaius!" He called.

Gaius was tending to a wounded man. "Yes Leon?"

"Seal off the hospital, Gaius. The castle is under attack from within." Leon told him.

"What?"

"An army of the dead is attacking from inside the castle." Leon explained and ran off. "I need to get Arthur and the king to safety and anyone else. Come find me after you've sealed off the hospital."

"Arthur!" Leon called as he ran over to where Arthur was. "We need to get out of here. The kingdom is lost, we can't save it but we have time to get out."

"I can't just leave!" Arthur exclaimed. "It's my duty."

"We need to! Arthur there is no other way. Camelot won't thank you if your dead."

In the end Arthur and Leon managed to round up half the knights, Gwen, Gaius. Then Arthur realized something.

"Father!" He started running but Leon held him back.

"The city is lost! We can not find him. It's suicide!" Leon argued.

"He's the king!"

"You'll be no use to him dead!" Leon told him. "If we leave now we can escape. We can save your Father. Knowing Cenred, he'll keep alive to make him suffer. Come on!"

* * *

"How the mighty have fallen." Morgause stated as Cenred's men pushed Uther to his knees. Cenred's men were gathered in the throne room. Any knights that had survived the attack were in the dungeons. She reached for his crown and took it off his head. "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore. After all, this kingdom won't be yours anymore."

"This is unlawful. You have no right to the crown!" He seethed, only to make Morgause smile with delight.

"No she does not," Morgana walked into the room and smirked when she saw Uther's expression. "but I do." She walked in front of Uther. "I am your daughter after all." She scoffed. "Oh, don't looks so surprised. I've know for some time." Morgana lied and smirked. She sat down on the throne. Cenred's guards pushed Geoffrey who held the crown in his hands.

"By the power vested in me, I crown thee, Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot." Geoffrey announced and placed a different, more extravagant crown on Morgana's head.

"And now, I'd like to introduce my king." Morgana said, surprising everyone. Then Merlin walked in.

Gone was his bland servant attire. Gone was the servant. The man walking into the throne room was dressed like a king. Black trousers, and tight tunic, that showed the outline of his stomach. _He looks delicious. _Morgana thought, then placed a hand on the throne. "_Duplicar_." And another throne, the exact same, appeared beside hers. Uther stared at her in horror. _Yes, father, you gave birth to a sorceress. _Merlin sat down on the throne. Geoffrey was pushed forward, Uther's crown in his hands.

"By the power vested in me, I crown thee, Merlin…" Geoffrey stopped. "What's his last name?"

"It's okay, you don't have-" Morgause tried to interrupt the ceremony. She did not want that, boy, to be king. He was nothing.

"It's Pendragon. Merlin Pendragon. We're married." Morgana explained causing the entire crowd to gasp.

"By the power vested in me, I crown thee, Merlin Pendragon, King of Camelot." Geoffrey placed the crown on Merlin's head.

Cenred was the first to clap because someone would have to soon enough. "Long live the Queen! Long live the King!" And the entire crowd joined in.

"Long love the Queen! Long live the King!"

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully Leon and Arthur weren't OOC. I think that Arthur would leave Camelot without his father if he knew his best chance was to leave and then go back to get him. (Which is what he did in 3x12/13) I've never really written from Leon's POV. I think he's very noble and isn't as rash as Arthur about some things. I quite liked writing Submissive!Merlin this chapter. Merlin Pendragon. Has a nice ring to it. Don't you think? And Sister Rivalry is looking very clear in the sky tonight! Review if you like it, review if you don't like it ;) **


	9. Chapter 9: King and Queen

**A/N: So, I wake up, after wearing this stupid head gear all night and I'm like; Oh, let's see if at least three people reviewed while I was sleeping. Lo and behold, I have like 7 messages, I go back to sleep because that's what I do, and check again later. 6 messages. Thank you for reviewing and reading and alerting. It's always a pleasure to know that people are actually enjoying my fic. When I started this fic, I thought, okay maybe I'll get some reviews. I never expected to get 57! And 3,688 hits in less than one week. So thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted. **

**Now, as I lay lying in my blue polka dotted bed I was thinking about where this fic will end (And I'm not going to give you any hints!), in about 6-8 chapters this fic will come to a close and I was pondering whether or not to write a sequel. So, I'll make you all a deal. If I get 100 reviews or more, I'll write a sequel to this and hopefully you'll like it just as much as you like this one. **

**I think I'll be finishing this fic first. I was going to do a chapter of Merlin: Season 5 Destiny or Fate and this story each day. Well, a little thing called life (I do have a life besides fanfiction, totally) got in my way. And my other fic, is bound to be the longest one. (There's 13 episodes in the upcoming season. I write 4 parts for each episode so, 4x13=52. 52 chapters! If I can plan 13 episodes) So, this one will be updated more. And I want to finish before I go away to a horse back riding camp. (Hopefully I won't fall off my horse). Anyways, Enjoy:)Long little song quote for you;) **

"**We stole our new lives. Through blood and pain. We were the kings and queens of promise. We were the victims of ourselves. Maybe the children of a lesser god. Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell." -Kings and Queens, 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

"This was not in the plan!" Morgause glared at her sister who was sitting comfortably behind a table with a mirror behind it.

Morgana was brushing her long, silky hair while watching her sister pace in anger. Yesterday, after the battle, everyone went to sleep. There had been no time to chat. "Who says it had to be? Last minute decisions, you know." Morgana said calmly.

"You made a _serving boy_ king! What the hell were you thinking? He can't rule. He doesn't know anything about ruling. And what did you mean, you're married to him? You didn't get married! The plan was, we take over Camelot, Cenred is king, you are queen. Cenred will kill me!"

"You're a very powerful sorceress. I'm sure you can handle him. Kill him before he kills you." Morgana still sat there, brushing her hair, reluctantly enjoying every second of this. Morgause had always been the one calling the shots. Making the plans and having control. Now, Morgana was queen, and she loved to be in charge.

"Morgana! If Cenred dies, we don't have his men!" Morgause argued.

"Then break him, you had no trouble doing that to Merlin." Morgana stood up, thinking her hair was adequate. Morgause grabbed her arm.

"This isn't about power is this, Morgana?" Her voice gentle as realization crossed her face.

"Of course this is. It's about me getting revenge on Uther for making my life hell." Morgana shrugged off Morgause. "Now,if you'll excuse me, I have to go see my _father._" She said the last word with like it was poison and went to walk away but was again grabbed by Morgause.

"Part of this is about Uther and revenge, the other part is about the boy."

"Merlin? No way."

"Then why did you make him king, why did you say you were married?" Morgause questioned.

"I think he will make a good king." Morgana told her, tilting her chin.

"Do not take me as a fool. I know what you've done with him." Morgause hinted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Morgana feigned ignorance.

"I have eyes and hears everywhere Morgana. You and Merlin made love. Cenred's guard heard and saw."

"It doesn't mean anything." Morgana dismissed and slightly blushing, remembering those two times they had made love.

"You made love to him twice and slept in the same bed as him last night." Morgause pointed out.

"Doesn't mean anything."

"No, I've seen how your look at him. Some how he's managed to capture your heart. Deny it all you want but," Morgause looked her sister straight in the eye. "This is your heart. And you would never be so callous with it. You're in love with Merlin."

Morgana looked at her strangely. She wasn't in love with Merlin. Merlin was just a plaything. A very nice, ador-good-looking, plaything. She wasn't in love. Merlin had poisoned her and betrayed her. If she had any feelings towards Merlin, it was the complete opposite. Hatred. "I don't know what your seeing, Morgause. But I am not in love with Merlin."

"I was in love once, Morgana. Tread carefully."

"You're deluded if you think I have any feelings for that boy."

* * *

Leon ran through the trees trying to escape from Cenred's men. He jumped over a small cliff and one knight poked his head out to see if it was an enemy or foe. One of the knights handed him a water skin has he entered their cave that they called home. It was empty.

"I'll get some more." The knight told Leon.

"No, it's to dangerous." He replied.

"What happened?"

"Cenred's men are everywhere." Leon explained.

"We need to do something." Arthur said.

"Hello? Anyone home?" A voice came from the entrance of the cave.

Arthur went to the entrance sword drawn. "Who's there?"

"Sorry, I got chased by a soldier. No clue why. I was just walking along on a nice little walk, you know, after going to the tavern. And... hello Princess Arthur!" The stranger said happily as Arthur and him both got a clear look at each other.

"Who are you and how dare you treat me like that? I am the next king." Arthur gritted out. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Gwaine. How do you do?"

* * *

"Father." Morgana scoffed as she saw the high and mighty king Uther, chained and in prisoner attire.

"Why are you doing this?" Uther asked softly.

"Come, come surely you must understand." Morgana stepped forward. "Revenge. Pure and simple. Do you know what it's been like? You persecuted my kind. You made me watch them _die._ Do you know what it's like to feel alone and abandoned? You probably don't, oh mighty Uther. But everyday, I woke up knowing if you ever found out that I had magic, you'd kill me."

"Then kill me, don't make innocents suffer."

"Oh, brave words for a man who killed people just because of a gift that people were born with." Morgana mock-pouted.

"Magic corrupts them, just as it corrupted you." Uther said with conviction.

"No, you're wrong. If anything has made me this way, it was you. You, Uther Pendragon. You showed me what necessary to do what needs to be done to fulfill a goal or prove your opinions. It doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process."

"Just kill me!" Uther exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll get your wish." Morgana laughed then stepped closer to him. "But not yet, first I want you to suffer as I have suffered. To feel alone and afraid. To disgusted with who and what you are." Morgana turned and walked away.

"Do you really hate me so much?" Uther called after her.

Morgana turned her neck. "You can not begin to know how much I hate you." She delivered a heart-wrenching blow to Uther.

"So Gwaine?" Arthur prompted. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I hate nobles. I like taverns and ladies." Gwaine smiled, "That's my life bio there, friend. Now what about you?"

"Well, I'm going to be king of Camelot one day. But Cenred attacked and he won, so we had to run." Arthur wasn't particular proud of that last line. "He's probably crowned himself king already." Gwaine threw his head back in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"What?"

"Who's king and queen." Gwaine loved knowing something this prat didn't know.

"Cenred, right?"

"No! This lanky, skinny guy from what I've heard and your adopted sister. Morgana and Merlin Pendragon!"

* * *

"Merlin!" Morgana called to Merlin who was busy training. Merlin turned around to her voice. Morgana walked over to him, her hands instantly climbing under his tunic and tracing his brand. "How are you doing?"

"Good Mistress." Merlin replied.

"Please don't call me that anymore. In the eyes of the law, I'm lower than you."

"But you said to call you mistress forever." Merlin countered.

"Don't, okay. Call me Morgana." Morgana told him.

"Yes Mis-Morgana. Morgana, you said that we were married but we never had a ceremony or anything."

"Well, we have to keep the pretense up."

"Oh...Morgana, I keep thinking of this Arthur Pendragon. Wasn't he your friend and mine?"

"Yes, he was my friend and he is my brother. He pretended to be your friend but you were nothing but a servant to him." Morgana explained. "How's training going?"

"Good, it's very hard blind. But, I think I can manage and I have magic so, I can always kill enemies with that." Merlin told her.

"Maybe I'll have to heal you." Morgana pondered, receiving a hopeful look from Merlin. "Anyways, you have to come with me. We have a speech to write about how we will rule and we have to write letters to all the kingdoms of Albion so that we don't have to fight anyone. I don't particularly want to fight people."

"You don't?"

"No, I just want to settle down. Practice magic and be myself without the fear of being killed."

"Mind if I settle down with you?" Merlin asked flirtatiously, grinning and she's amazed that he still has his humor still despite all he's gone through.

She almost tricks herself into thinking that he's truly happy with her.

* * *

"This was not part of the agreement!" Cenred slammed his fist on a table. "The agreement was, I help take over Camelot, I become King, I wed Morgana, and Morgana is queen! What happened?"

"Merlin happened." Morgause growled.

"Excuse me? Who?" Cenred asked obviously annoyed.

"Morgana's in love." Morgause told Cenred desperately. "And she refuses to admit it."

"Merlin. Merlin the king?" Cenred asked, the name king burning his tongue.

"Yes." Morgause said hopelessly. "She'll do anything for him. I don't know how it happened but she's in love with him."

"Well, if she'll do anything for him, well why not...blackmail her?" Cenred suggested.

"No, she is my sister." Morgause said sternly. "Let her make peace with the other kingdoms. When the time is right. We will get what we want. Without killing Morgana."

* * *

**A/N: So, here we are at the end of another chapter. I honestly adored the scene with Morgana and Uther in the dungeons after she crowned herself queen. I think Katie was absolutely brilliant and I wonder why she doesn't have a lot of acting credits. Her acting in Merlin was stupendous from the start and she didn't have hardly any experience. I'm glad I have the same name as her. (Yeah, my name's Katie too.) And we have Cenred and Morgause plotting together. But realize that Morgause still love Morgana has her sister and doesn't want to hurt her. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Whether you liked or even if you didn't. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Living a Lie

**A/N: Thanks to, Sparrows Magician, Paladinobr, TJTMaria, readernurse, and Ohmygoshmerlinstolemygameboy for the wonderful cupcakes for you! Sparrows Magician's fic, "Unwelcome Arrangement" is defiantly worth your time. Why not check it out? **

"**Stay up late and we'd talk all night, In a dark room lit by the TV light. Through all the hard times in my life, Those nights kept me alive." -Those Nights, Skillet.**

* * *

It's late. They're lying in the same bed. They had spent almost the whole day together. Writing a speech for the people to show that they weren't here to rule with an iron fist but to be the peoples' friends. He had spent some of the day training, his teacher telling him about how to feel the movements of his enemy. She spent her time away from him, sitting in her room, thinking of all that happened.

_She was staring in the mirror, looking at herself, remembering all that happened. _

_She was queen and had the power to make Uther suffer as he had made her suffer. That's what she wanted. It was a bonus that Merlin was with her. _

_Morgause was deluded. She had no feelings for Merlin. He was nothing to her. _I do truly think he will make a good king._ She thought. Yes, they had made love but she had also hurt Merlin. _

_She did not have feelings for Merlin._

And when they had met again, Morgana had to keep Merlin in line, she caused him pain. Reluctantly, she hated it when she did that to Merlin but she wanted to keep Merlin around. Not that she had feelings for him but…because...well, she didn't know exactly why. _He's useful._ _That's why._ She told herself, unconvincingly, in her mind. She explained to him why she had to do and he understood far too easily.

She missed that part of him. The part of him that questioned things. Now, whenever she said something, he would automatically agree.

"Do you miss it?" Morgana asked turning on her side to place a hand on his bare chest.

"Miss what?" Merlin asked, gently placing a hand on hers.

"Miss your life before all this happened." Morgana clarified.

"I don't know. I don't remember much. I know I was Arthur's servant and that I had a friend named Gwen. And I was Gaius' ward." Merlin replied.

"Do you miss any of them?" Morgana asked.

"Well, I miss Gaius a lot and Gwen. Arthur maybe a bit."

"Hmm…" Morgana snuggled closer to him. She felt bad for him. She missed her maid too. She missed the way Gwen did her hair and how they used to talk about everything. And she missed Arthur and how they had traded insults with each other. She missed Gaius and how he had tried to help with her nightmares.

Worst of all, she missed the Merlin before she had taken over every aspect of his life. She missed his resilience and stubbornness. She missed his dark humor and the banter between him and Arthur. She missed the real Merlin.

But if she let go of this Merlin, she wouldn't have one at all. _Not that I need to have Merlin in my life. _

"Morgana?" Merlin started. "Will you...you know...give me my sight back ever?"

Morgana thought about it. What if his sight changed him? What if...what if she lost him again? But he sounded so pitiful. Morgana's hands crawled up his chest to his eyes.

"_Cael golwg." _She whispered.

Being healed by Morgana was like receiving a Christmas gift. It felt amazing. All the colors around him. He felt so privileged to be able to see. How had taken sight for granted?

And the first thing he saw when he could see again was Morgana, in all her beautiful glory. She was wearing a transparent nightgown. She was half on, half off him.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered, pulling her on him. "Thank you Morgana." He put his hand on her back and brought his lips to hers.

An explosion. That's what it was like. His entire brain exploded. He wasn't chained. He wasn't in pain. She wasn't kissing him. He was kissing her, freely. And she wasn't pulling away.

Amazing, breathtaking, stupendous, mind-blowing, astonishing, phenomenal. There were no words adequate to describe this moment.

They were ravishing each other. Nails digging into skin. Lips moving all over each other's bodies.

And it wasn't lust between them, no, oh no. This was far powerful. It was true love born from true hate.

When Merlin had the chance to speak, three words came out, "I love you." And it started again.

Lips. Tongues. Hands. Pants thrown casually on the ground. Nightgowns disposed of like trash. Hot. Love. Pleasure. Enjoyment. Perfect. Nothingness. Bliss.

And neither could see how their magic connected as they connected together.

They were made for each other.

* * *

Arthur sat in the corner of the cave, his hand on his head looking miserable and despondent. Leon walked up to him, some stew in his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Leon asked.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Arthur demanded, suddenly angry. "My two best friends sit on the throne of Camelot. Merlin and Morgana are king and queen and they're married. They both betrayed me!" He puts his head in his hands.

"Sire," Leon said. "Morgana was my friend too, as was Merlin. We both know there has to be some logical explanation."

"Merlin would never do something like this." Gaius spoke up. "I know him, he's like my son."

"Well, isn't this an emotional little scene." Gwaine announced, then grinned. "Does anyone have any mead?"

* * *

"People of Camelot!" Morgana called out over the large crowd that was gathered beneath the balcony. It's morning and Merlin and Morgana spent the entire night together. Merlin sweeps his eyes over the crowd and then looks down at his hand, entwined with Morgana's. "Today is a start of a new Camelot. We are lifting the ban on magic." There is a loud collective gasp from the crowd. "My father, spent his entire life ridding this kingdom of magic. As you all know, I have magic. It's not a curse, it's a gift. Everyday, I woke up knowing that I could be executed for who I am." Morgana took a deep breath. "From this day forward, practicing magic is not punishable by death. However if you use magic for a wrong thing. If you kill someone with it, without a good reason, you will be tried and I and King Merlin will decide your fate."

"I know this is a huge turn in power." Merlin started. "But we're here to be your friend more than your ruler. Tonight, we are holding a party for everyone who wants to come."

"We're not here to hurt you, we're here to make Camelot a better place. I know you miss Arthur, I do too. And if he were to come here, I would gladly give him a seat on the council. He's my brother and he's a good man."

"Servants are not just servants anymore. It's okay for a noble to be in love with a servant. Ranks don't matter when it comes to love." Merlin stated. "We'll see you at the feast."

Then, there's complete silence. And then one clap, and more clapping. And the crowds cheering.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen!"

* * *

"A feast!" Cenred growled. "What the hell is your sister doing?" Morgause and him were pacing in her bedroom.

"It seems as though Merlin is changing the way Morgana is acting. She healed him, you know? He's not blind anymore." Morgause said calmly, controlling the rage inside of her.

"That's it! We have to get rid of this Merlin!" Cenred decided.

"It will break Morgana in two!" Morgause argued.

"Who would you rather sit on the throne? Merlin and Morgana? Or Morgana and I?" Cenred demanded. Morgause bit her lip. "You think Merlin is a better king than I?"

"Camelot loves them." Morgause admitted, bitterly.

"Then the time for talking is over. I was suppose to be king!" Cenred roared.

"I will not harm my sister!" Morgause protested.

"Forget about your sister!" Cenred told her. "Your sister has betrayed us! For a servant! She has forgotten about you!"

"No…" Morgause muttered.

"Then I'll get rid of them myself." Cenred said determined.

"No! You will not harm my sister!" Morgause said protectively.

"You just watch me." Cenred said deviously.

"You have failed me Cenred." Morgause growled.

"No, Morgause, Morgana has failed you." Cenred opened the door. "And I would rather fail you, than watch a servant sit on my throne!"

* * *

"Princess!" Gwaine called as he entered the cave. "There's going to be a feast. Anyone's invited, I'm going!"

"What hold on? What's going on?" Arthur demanded.

"The king and the queen are holding a feast. They've lifted the ban on magic and they are allowing nobles and servants to be in love and get married." Gwaine explained. "Heard in the tavern."

"And this, tavern, are you sure this is the truth and not just rumors?" Arthur asked but caught Gwen's eye.

"It's very reliable." Gwaine said certain.

"Why does your word not reassure me?" Arthur muttered. "Leon!"

"Yes sire?"

"I think we should go. Figure what's going on." Arthur said. _I might be able to redeem them. And find my father. _"Leon, Gwaine, and Kay will come with me."

"Are you sure sire?" Leon questioned.

"All the evidence says that Morgana and Merlin are evil, but I refuse to believe that."

* * *

Merlin's busy training when Morgana comes over to him. "I have to find you something to wear to the feast."

"Why can't I wear this?" Merlin asked, looking down at his chain mail. "Or what I wore when I was crowned king?"

"Oh, Merlin. You are the king, you are not a servant anymore. You must always look your best." Morgana pulls him off the field. "Come."

"Try this on." Morgana throws him a red ornate tunic. She's standing over their bed, clothes spread all over it. Merlin's standing in the middle of the room and proceeded to take off his shirt.

"Morgana?" Merlin whispered. "What did you do to me?"

Morgana turned around, facing dropping when she sees the way Merlin is staring at the brands on his chest. "Oh… I…"

"Please take them off. I can't do it myself, that's the nature of these magical brands." Merlin begged. Morgana walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest.

"_Curar._" Morgana whispered without a second thought. When she moves her hand away all that's left is magical ink.

_Mine_.

She doesn't want to get rid of that one. Because she doesn't want to lose Merlin.

"Please keep that one." Morgana whispered.

"You claim me has yours, I'll claim you as mine." Merlin said huskily. His hand moved her lower back. "_Pintura que o meu."_ She could feel the words write across her skin.

_Mine._

His eyes darkened with lust and their mouth meet. She fisted his hair, as he lightly touched her hips. He slanted his mouth against hers and she can't help but notice that his mouth fits perfectly against hers. He pulled her closer. He can't help but notice that she fits perfectly, molded against him.

Morgana felt nothing but perfectness, in his arms.

She wishes this is real.

Because she knows,

She's living a lie.

* * *

**A/N: I want to finish up the story by the end of this week. (By next Monday.) Hopefully, Morgana wasn't OOC, I honestly think that her and Merlin would make perfect monarchs. Just as good as Gwen and Arthur, if not better. Merlin and Morgana balance each other. Morgana's far rasher than Merlin and has a tendency, not to think about things before she does something. While Merlin, usually comes up with a plan before. They both have magic. Morgana also isn't as forgiving as Merlin and Merlin isn't as vengeful as Morgana. Merlin also knows what it's like to live as servant and as a commoner. So, the next chapter is the feast, and Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, and this other knight, Kay are going. What's going to happen? Merlin isn't blind anymore btw. I also wanted to pay attention to Merlin and Morgana's relationship. Before it was hatred and loathing, then it was Morgana just playing with Merlin's mind and hurting him. Now, Morgana seems to like Merlin a lot, but is denying it to everyone else, Morgause especially. Oh, and on that note, Cenred and Morgause had a little fight. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review:)Always makes me write faster.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Feast

**A/N: Thanks to TJTMaria, ohmygoshmerlinstolemygameboy, Sparrows Magician and readernurse for the reviews. **

"**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to,Turn it all around or to throw it all away. We gotta tell them that we love them, While we got the chance to say. ****Gotta live like we're dying." -Live Like We're Dying, Kris Allen**

* * *

The sun was just setting when the feast was about to start. Merlin was pacing in his room waiting for Morgana to get out of the bathroom. Merlin was wearing an ornate red tunic that outlined his lanky, yet muscular frame. His crown perched on his head, his hair immaculate. His brown trousers are ironed and pressed.

Morgana steps out of their shared bathroom. She's wearing a deep purple dress. It's made of soft velvet. She's wearing a purple necklace with it.

Merlin's breathless. "You look...amazing." He offered his arm. "My Queen."

"My King." She said, her smile reaching her whole face. They walked out of the room.

_I don't ever want to let this go. _Morgana thought to herself. _I never want to let Merlin go._ When they reach the doors to the banquet hall, the guards open the doors.

It's packed. Peasants are wearing their best clothes. Women are staring at Morgana in envy and the lords are desperate to be in Merlin's place. Morgana and Merlin walked to the head table where Morgause sits to Morgana's right and Cenred is on the other side of Morgause. The two monarchs sat down.

"Wow," Merlin breathed. "I never expected so many people to be here. Let the feast begin!"

Servants flooded the hall, serving wine, and every type of drink you could think of. There was one table that had plates and food on it where people could take what they wanted. There was a clearing in the middle of the room where couples would dance. In a corner, five men sat or stood with instruments in their hands.

* * *

Gwaine sat at the same table as Arthur, Kay, and Leon. "Hey over here!" He motioned for a servant to give him a glass of wine. "There's not a limit on these is there?"

"Not that I know of." The servant replied stiffly.

"Whoo Yoo!" Gwaine exclaimed in happiness.

"Gwaine, don't draw attention." Arthur hissed.

"Why should I listen to you? You aren't heir anymore. Besides, if this Merlin gets your half-sister pregnant…" Gwaine wiggled his suggestively.

"I'd kill Merlin." Arthur muttered.

"I"m getting some food." Gwaine announced and stood. "See you Princess."

"Why did we bring him along?" Leon asked. "He's rude, he's going to get drunk, and he's just...how can I put this…"

"Obnoxious, weird, and drunk." Kay said helpfully.

"Because, Gwaine told us about this feast and he found out for us. And he looks like a fighter." Arthur told them.

Gwaine picked up a shiny white plate. He looked over all the food. He took a fork and used it to pick up some roast beef but the fork didn't work very well so, after looking around to make sure no one was watching him, he used his fingers. He scooped up some mash potatoes, then saw a servant with a tray that had glasses of wine on it.

"Hey, wine!" Gwaine called. The servant came over and Gwaine took two glasses of wine. "For my friend." He explained to the flustered servant. He put the glasses on the table and proceeded to get a cob of corn. "Hot!" He exclaimed and dropped the corn in some mash potatoes. He leant over to pick it up but accidentally knocked over his wine. Red staining the white table cloth. "Damn!" He said annoyed.

"Do want some help with that?" A voice came from behind him.

Gwaine turned to the a lanky man in a red tunic. "Sure."

The man came over and placed a hand on the table cloth. "_Retire a mancha."_ His eyes burned golden. He moved his hand so it was a centimeter above the wine glasses. "_Encha novo." _

"You have magic!" Gwaine explained.

"I was born with it." The man explained. "If I can't use magic, I might as well die." He smiled at Gwaine. "Well, I best get back to my wife."

"Have fun." Gwaine said with a wink. "I didn't catch your name…"

"Merlin. King Merlin."

Gwaine sat down at the table with his plate full of food. "So I met the king…" He put a big piece of meat in his mouth. "id ou now he has agic?"

Leon nearly spits out his wine when he sees all the meat in Gwaine's mouth as he eats. Arthur nearly chokes and Kay almost barfs.

"Merlin?" Arthur demanded.

"Yes, he's very nice. Regal. He refilled my cup of wine." Gwaine swallowed. "Why don't we go meet him?"

* * *

Merlin chews a piece of chicken. "Best feast ever." He said to Morgana.

"Hmm…" Morgana takes a sip of wine.

"Careful now, I don't want to carry you to bed." Merlin teased.

"Wasn't it Gaius who told me that, 'One whiff and_ you'll_ be singing like a sailor'?" Morgana teased back.

"Oi!" The two look up to see Gwaine, Leon, Kay, and Arthur standing in front of him.

"Brother." Morgana stated. She stood as did Merlin. "How are you doing?"

"Why?" Arthur demanded. "Why? Why take over Camelot?"

"I have magic Arthur." Morgana said bitterly. "Everyday, I woke up knowing that _Father_ would kill me if he ever found out. I felt so alone. Imagine it Arthur. Knowing that you would be killed for being who you are. Knowing that no one could help you."

"You could have found another way." Arthur said earnestly. He did understand how Morgana felt, but she had always been strong. She could have found another way. "And Merlin?"

"I…" Merlin trailed off.

"Arthur, that's not Merlin. I-" She broke off, tears gathering.

"What do you mean? It looks like Merlin!" Arthur said angrily.

"I-" Morgana was about to say something when Merlin collapsed. A dagger in his stomach, blood already gathering on the floor.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Morgana called at the same time. They both knelt by him.

"Leon, Kay go get Gaius!" Arthur ordered.

"But sire, he betrayed-"

"I don't care, maybe we can redeem him." Arthur told them. "Just do it. Gwaine stay here. I need you to protect by back."

"Yes Princess."

"Morgause?" Morgana cried.

Morgause knelt beside her. "What happened?"

"Someone threw it at him. Close the doors. No one comes in or out. Whoever threw it is in the room." Morgana told her. "Go! And tell everyone to sit down tell them there's been an attack on the king and the attacker's in the room." Morgause scrambled to do her sister's bidding. Part of her was happy that Merlin's life was at stake.

"Standard." Arthur muttered, rolling the dagger in his hands.

"What?"

"It's a standard dagger. So, whoever did it his a soldier or a knight. But it's slightly different, the dagger's longer than normal and has a different hilt. So an official. Whoever threw it had to have amazing aim with all the people in here. Who would do this?"

"Cenred." Morgana realized. "When Cenred attacked Camelot, the plan was, once we won the city, he would be king and then marry me. I changed things a bit." Morgana said. "He as all the reasons to get rid of Merlin." She had missed Arthur. And she was glad he was back. And now, she was regretting everything she'd done. She'd lost her friends and had just gained a kingdom that now she didn't even really want.

"Sister, everyone is sitting and talking." Morgause came over to where they were still knelt by Merlin.

"Find Cenred." Morgana told her sister.

"Cenred? He left. He wasn't feeling well." Morgause's eyebrows came together. "Why?"

"We think he tried to kill Merlin." Arthur said. "Gwaine, do you know what Cenred looks like?"

"Yes, I saw him. He came into a tavern, I think." Gwaine answered.

"Find him." Arthur turned to Morgana. "Let's take him up to Gaius' room."

* * *

They laid him on his bed. Morgana sat on one side of him, while Arthur sat on the other side.

"I understand," Arthur began. "I understand, why. What I don't understand is why you turned on me, Gwen and Gaius so easily."

"I didn't think." Morgana admitted. "I just wanted Uther gone."

"What about Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"You're going to hate me." Morgana muttered. "Morgause and I, we tortured him until he broke. Morgause did the most. I," She lifted up Merlin's shirt to see the ink on him. "I branded him but I changed it to ink. And I tortured him too."

"But why?" Arthur asked. "What do you gain from having Merlin around?"

"I-"

"Spit it out."

"I fell in love with him, okay?" Morgana nearly shrieked. "And if he returns to normal, I'm afraid he'll hate me."

Arthur blinked. So many emotions in his mind. Betrayal, confusion, anger, sadness, understanding. "Merlin? You fell in love with _Merlin_?"

"I don't know how it happened. I hated him." Morgana said.

"Why?"

"He poisoned me." Morgana stated. "Do you remember when everyone fell asleep? Well, I was the vessel for the spell. Morgause tricked me. I just wanted Uther gone, Arthur. And she gave me a way. And I only saw that way. So, Merlin had to poison me to stop it. He saved Camelot."

"Your hatred of...Uther, will be the end of you." Arthur told her. "I want to hate you. But I understand…You're my sister-"

"That's another reason, he disowned me."

"Wait, you have magic." Arthur realized. Morgana having magic was alien to him. "So, heal Merlin!"

"I don't know any healing spells." Morgana said weakly.

"He's going to die Morgana!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I hope the reunion of Arthur and Morgana was good. Morgana did miss Arthur. Her hatred was towards Uther and Merlin. (Not Merlin anymore) Not Arthur, Gwen, or Gaius. But her hatred for Uther blinded her so she didn't see what she was doing to her other friends. The dress that she's wearing is from this website. I suck at describing clothes so here you go: Look up medieval dresses on google images. It's called Deep Purple taffeta. ****Unfortunately, I'm descent at describing daggers and swords. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: I Felt You

**A/N: Huge thanks to readernurse, Sparrows Magician, TJTMaria, Paladinobr, and Mike3207 for the reviews. Virtual hugs to you all! **

"**Do you really want...Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead, Or alive to torture for my sins?" Hurricane, 30 Seconds for Mars**

* * *

Gwaine dashed around the castle looking for Cenred. _If I were Cenred, what would I do? _Gwaine thought to himself as he peaked into an alcove. _Morgana seems smart. She'd figure it out and Cenred knows that. He could be on the road running away by now. But he wants the throne. So, he's either hiding in the village or...In plain sight. _Gwaine rushed back to the banquet room and burst in.

"Morgause, tell me where Cenred's chambers are!" Gwaine ordered ignoring the funny looks the guest were giving him.

"Did you not hear the queen's orders? She no one comes in or out of these doors." Morgause growled.

"The Queen gave me orders to find Cenred." Gwaine stated.

"His chambers are on the second floor. The second door on your right." Morgause said.

"Thanks-Oh, wine!" Gwaine grabbed a glass of wine, chugged it then left. He ran down the hall, turned to the right, climbed up a flight of stairs, turned right, banging open the door.

The room was empty. The bed was made and un-slept on. The closet door was open and half the clothes in there were gone. The window is half open. It looks like Cenred has left. And Gwaine is about to come to that conclusion when he sees the edge of two daggers stick out under the bed.

"Careless packer aren't you?" Gwaine muttered, bending down to pick up the daggers.

"That's because I'm not done." A voice said from behind him and Gwaine heard the swoosh of a sword heading to his neck. He turned around and brought the daggers together in a cross to block the blow. He rolled out of the way as Cenred's sword came down.

"So, are you another one of Arthur bootlickers?" Cenred asked parrying a blow.

"No, I"m his protector." Gwaine slashed at Cenred. "Must be hard?"

"What?"

"Being so ugly." Gwaine grinned. "And the fat on you, how do you even stand?" Cenred angrily, yet clumsily attacked with renewed vigor. Parry, block, slash, thrust, lunge, block. Hit. Cenred growled and raised his sword high above his head, Gwaine quickly lunged, stabbing Cenred in his gut. With the pommel of his sword, Gwaine rammed it into Cenred's head, effectively knocking him out.

"What do you mean? No healing spells." Arthur demanded.

* * *

"I know how to heal blindness and magical brands. That's all." Morgana said.

"Well, change the wording!" Arthur said. "To, mend the skin. He's going to die!"

"You think I want this to happen?" Morgana shrieked.

"I never-"

"I wanted to live in peace. Without Uther trying to kill me. Without people thinking I was nothing because of my magic. And Merlin gave that to me. And I couldn't let go of him. I don't want to let him go. If I'd never taken him as my king, he wouldn't be dead." Morgana said almost crying.

"Listen to me, Morgana. If you can heal blindness. If you can take over Camelot. You can heal a stab in someone's stomach. I don't know much about magic. Okay, I don't know hardly anything about it but Merlin needs you. Whether it's the broken Merlin that loves you or the Merlin that we both love more than the first one, _he needs you._" Arthur said, trying to encourage her.

Morgana placed a hand on his stomach, closing her eyes. "_Curar o que se atopa sobre a superficie! Curar o que está dentro!" _She breathed out. The words seemed to flow out of her mouth.

"Did it work?" Arthur asked. "If it didn't we really need Gaius."

Morgana hardly listened, her hand was too busy diving into Merlin's jet black hair. Her eyes, softening at the sight of him, her other hand gently stroking his cheek. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She tilted her head and brought her lips to his. His lips are dry and they don't respond to her kiss. But she doesn't care because she doesn't want to stop because he's going to wake up and hate her. And she doesn't want to let go of the Merlin that loves her. Even if she had forced him to love.

"Arthur!" Morgana bolted up, hoping that no one had saw her. She saw Gwaine coming into the room, Cenred slung over his shoulder.

"What happened?" Arthur asked. Standing to clear a table off to put Cenred on.

"I went to his room, he attacked me from behind, the coward." Gwaine explained.

"We need to get Gaius. Morgana tried to heal him. I'm going to see if Leon and Kay are okay."

"I'm coming with you." Gwaine said. "Don't you want to stay with Merlin?"

"I do but, I think Morgana needs to be with him and I'm not exactly excited to watch her have another snog fest with Merlin." Arthur said then turned to Morgana whose face was tinged red. "I'm going to carry Gaius here as fast as possible. I hate to leave you though. Will you be okay?"

"Yes," Morgana said. "And thank Arthur, your nothing like our father."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Arthur said then reached over to ruffled Merlin's hair. "You'd wake up because I have a huge list of chores that need to be done. And your the best manservant I've had too. And I will kill you again if you don't wake up." He smiled at Merlin. "Come Gwaine."

"Can we stop by the tavern on the way?" Gwaine asked.

"Gwaine!"

"I'll take that as a no."

Morgana looked down at Merlin sadly. "I should have never done this Merlin. I should have never let my hatred blind me. I've hurt so many people just because of _him._ I did hate you Merlin. I hated you for poisoning. But somehow, I've managed to fall in love with you. I don't know how. I should hate you. You betrayed me, lied to me, and poisoned me." She traced his cheekbones. "I feel so bad for hurting you. I thought it would satisfy my thirst for revenge. But it didn't." She put her head on his chest which was barely rising and falling. "I don't understand. I want to hate you. I want to love you. When we made love, I felt complete. Listen me, Merlin. You, complete me. And I don't understand why." And she started sobbing into his shirt, fisting his hair.

Then she heard a gasp.

She raised her head to see Merlin's eyes open in shock and confusion. She brought her lips against his. _Just one last taste before he hates me._ She expected him to push her away in anger but he just kisses her back. She moves away.

"I thought, my spell…"

"I felt you." Merlin panted. "And I remembered. I remembered you torturing me. I remembered everything that happened since you captured me. I remembered being king. I remember everything."

"You hate me." Morgana said downcast.

"I felt you." Merlin repeated. "I felt your lips on mine. I felt your love, I felt your regret. I heard you. And it's your love that brought me back." Merlin sat up. "I forgive you. And...I think...I think I'm in love with you."

Hearing those words, his words, were like rain on her skin on a sweltering day. She launched her lips on his. Her hands fisting his hair as his hand moved up her waist. Her lips moved furiously against his. His hand cupped her pale cheek. He moved away.

"I forgive you, Morgana. But I will never forget what you've done to me and Camelot." Merlin said.

"I don't expect you to." Morgana said. "And I forgive you for poisoning me and lying to me about your magic." She smiled at him. "I missed you."

"And I you." Merlin replied, pulling her down for a hug. "Oh, dear, my wounds have gotten you all bloody."

Morgana looked down. "I'm just glad your alive. And I'm going to kill Cenred for doing that…" She looked around. "Where is he? He was on the table."

"Oh, dear." Merlin muttered. "You don't think, when I woke up he did to and snuck out while we were, kissing?"

Morgana looked at Merlin. They both got up and dashed out the door.

* * *

Cenred burst into the banquet room. "Morgause."

Morgause looked up. "Cenred. I thought you weren't feeling well."

"Queen Morgana has ordered that everyone leave." Cenred told the guests. The guests instantly got up. They had been sitting and talking far to long. Half of them were drunk. Cenred approached Morgause. "We need to leave. Are you ready?"

"Morgana, is she okay?" Morgause asked.

"She and Merlin were having a snog fest when I woke up." Cenred explained. "We need to leave. They'll find us soon." They both ran out the doors, pushing the guests out of the way. They stopped at Morgause's room, grabbed a bag of her things. Cenred already had his stuff. They excited the castle, saddled two horses as fast as possible. Then rode off into the night.

* * *

Gwaine, Arthur, Leon, Kay and Gaius were walking as fast as possible to Gaius' had just walked through the gates when two riders were riding towards them. Both brandished a weapon. Leon grabbed Gaius and ran out of the way. Kay, Arthur, and Gwaine stood firm. Arthur dodged the first attack.

"Cenred." Gwaine realized when he saw the riders face. He jumped onto the speeding horse then fell off as the horse, with renewed vigor, ran away. The other rider followed. "Dammit!" Gwaine shouted.

"Don't worry about it." Arthur said. "They'll both be back. And we'll be ready for them. Now let's find Merlin and Morgana."

* * *

Morgana and Merlin were running down the halls when they saw Arthur. "Arthur!"

"Merlin!" Leon, Gaius, Gwaine, and Arthur called out as they saw each other.

"That's my name don't wear it out."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger mwahahaha…*Laughs evilly* So, Merlin's awake and isn't under Morgana's spell, at least in that sense. I hope that part none of them seemed OOC. Merlin felt Morgana's love. He felt her remorse. And that's what made her different from Uther and that's why Merlin forgave her. A reunion is looking clear in the forecast. Cenred and Morgause got away. And you got a whole lot of Mergana. If you liked this chapter please review, if you didn't tell me why. Criticize is always welcome as long as your not saying I suck without a good reason. **


	13. Chapter 13: Redemption

**A/N: Hi! *Dodges rotten tomato* Sorry, *slips on an banna peel*, ow! For not updating sooner. I've been busy. Yes, I do homework during summer break. That's how amazing my life is. Thanks to TJTMaria, Sparrows Magician, Paladinobr, Moonlightchild1011, Kitty O, and Aly G for the reviews. **

"**Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become." Bring Me To Life, Evanescence (Amy Lee reminds me of Katie McGrath, don't ask me why.)**

* * *

Arthur came over and gave him a hug. "You're alive! It's almost good to see you!" He said smiling. "Now, I've a nice long list of chores for you to do."

"Sorry Arthur," Morgana smirked as Merlin gave Gaius a huge hug along with Gwen. "Merlin's king now. I think you two should switch places."

"Yes, Arthur, why don't you go muck out my stables?" Merlin teased.

"In your dreams." Arthur scoffed. Then saw the look on Merlin and Morgana's faces. "You're not serious? I thought you changed! Was this just an act? Guards!"

Merlin and Morgana both burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face Arthur! You looked so serious." Merlin teased. When Merlin and Morgana composed themselves, Merlin continued, "Don't worry. As much fun as sitting on the throne was, I'm not fit for the job. But...I expect a pay raise!"

"Oh, shut up _Mer_lin!" Arthur said. "Now let's find my father and sort this all out."

* * *

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed when he saw Uther in a cell, curled in a ball. "Keys?"

Morgana ordered the guard to leave and took his keys. She opened the door. "Father?"

"Arthur, my son." Uther gasped. "What's going on?"

"Morgana and Merlin have seen the error in their ways." Arthur half lied. "You're going to be king again."

"I can't Arthur." Uther said. "I'm dying."

Arthur spun around to glare at Morgana. "What have you done?"

"Arthur, I visited him once. I just ordered to keep him in here." Morgana explained.

"Water. They gave me water. And then I was dying." Uther muttered.

"Did the water taste bad?"

"Yes, but I was so thirsty." Uther said.

"Did it taste bitter and sort of sting your throat?" Morgana asked and Uther nodded. "Hemlock."

* * *

"Why can't we heal him?" Arthur demanded of the old physician. They had transported the former king Uther to Gaius' lab. While Gaius was checking over Uther, Merlin and Morgana had announced that they were no longer king and queen and that Arthur was king. They both knew Uther wouldn't last.

"The poison has already infected his system. He will be dead in a matter of minutes." Gaius told the new king.

"How could this happen? Who could have done this?" Arthur asked. "Do you think Morgana did it?"

"As much as Morgana hates her father, I don't think she wanted him dead. She wanted him to suffer. You are still young. Some people think you aren't ready to be king." Gaius said. "What about Cenred or Morgause?"

"I don't care. I just want to say goodbye one last time." Arthur said, almost crying.

* * *

Merlin lay in his bed. Thoughts running through his mind. He had told Morgana he had forgive her. And a huge part of him did. But a small part hated her for ever turning against him and Camelot. _What if this all a trick? What if she's just using me?_ Merlin thought. _But I felt her. She was truly sorry for what she had done. I know it. I just-After everything that's happened. I find it slightly hard to trust her. I don't get how she even fell in love with me. _Merlin sighed. _And I've always loved her the moment I saw her, and I knew that it could never be. And now she loves me. _Merlin put his head under the pillow. _She forgave me and she loves me. I felt her. I know...It's a feeling. I know I can trust her. _

* * *

Arthur was crying. He didn't take pride in it but he was to depressed to care. His father was dying. Poisoned by Morgana, Morgause or Cenred. Right now, he didn't care who had done although he would get his revenge. He gently stroked his father's hair.

"I should have come sooner. I should have never left. I should have never abandoned you." Arthur cried. "I'm not ready to be king. I don't know how to rule. I just... I'm scared. And I just got the kingdom back. I don't know what to do!"

"My son," Uther said weakly. "You will make a fine king. I know you will. Take care of yourself and make sure Morgana never continues on the road she was going down."

"I'm not ready. I don't know how to rule as well as you."

"If you thought you were ready, you wouldn't be." Uther whispered. "I love you, my...son." And those were his last words.

"No!" Arthur cried. His head lay on his father's chest. Tears streamed down his face. "No...father."

* * *

_I'm going to be king._ Arthur thought as he lay in bed. _Father is dead. Morgause or Cenred must have done it because Morgana...I heard her crying and mumbling about the things she's done. She is truly sorry. _

_I'm not ready. I don't know how to rule. I don't know how to make these big decisions. But I have to be strong for Father's sake, for Gaius' sake, for Gwen, Morgana and Merlin. I have to be the king now. And I will rule the people as best I can. _

* * *

The coronation took place the day after Uther's death. Arthur was almost shaking as Merlin helped him dress.

"Come on, Arthur. You've faced monsters, bandits, armies. This can't be too hard." Merlin said, trying to cheer up the soon-to-be king.

"Merlin, for once just don't say anything." Arthur said. "It's bad enough that you were the one who took over the kingdom." Arthur turned on his friend. "If you had never taken over, my father would have been alive!" Arthur looked ashamed at what he just said. "I'm sorry. It's just things...I'm scared." He admitted.

"Don't be Arthur." Merlin turned to pick up a ornate sword, still in it's sheath. "It is your destiny, to become the greatest king, Camelot." Merlin pulled the sheath off. "Has ever known."

"How can you have so much faith in me?" Arthur whispered. Here was his servant, a man who had been subjected to pain and abuse from Morgause and Morgana, and he had so much faith in him. It was overwhelming.

"Because I," He handed over the sword, "Believe in your destiny."

"You know, sometimes, there's moments when...Merlin, you sound...wise." Arthur said and Merlin's face widened into a grin. "Oh, don't look so pleased. Your an idiot most the time."

"There's the Arthur I know and hate." Merlin said, still smiling.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur called as he swept out of the room.

"Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people accordingly to their customs and laws?" Geoffrey asked, crown in his hand and Arthur on his knees facing the throne.

"I solemnly swear." Arthur said.

"Will you to your power, hold law and justice and mercy to be executed in all your decisions?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred law vested in my I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot." Geoffrey placed the crown on his head.

"Long Live the King!" Geoffrey cheered.

"Long Live the King! Long Live the King! Long Live the King!" The crowd cheered. The peasants, the servants, the knights, the guards, the nobles.

Arthur sat down on the throne once the cheering had died down. "I have an announcement." The crowd gasped. "As you all know, a few days ago, Camelot was taken over by Morgause, Cenred, Morgana and...Merlin." Heads turned the look and glare at Morgana and Merlin. They didn't understand why they were there or what exactly had happened. They were pardoned traitors, that was it. Arthur continued, "As far as most of you are concerned, Morgana and Merlin are pardoned traitors. Morgana is a... sorceress." That sounded better than witch. "She enchanted Merlin to be her king and do her bidding." Arthur noticed Morgana's and Merlin's hands lacing, both of them sending each other apologetic looks and remorseful looks at Arthur. "But, she is my sister and...there were reasons that she started on this path. Morgana." Morgana excited her spot in the crowd and made her way to the king.

She turned to face the audience. "As you know, Uther banned any type of magic claiming that it was evil and dark. But he was wrong. Magic is like a sword, a sword that can be used to kill innocents or to protect the people you love. Something that some of you do as your job. You protect Camelot." Morgana scanned the crowd of faces. Loath, anger, betrayal, sadness, understanding, or joy were evident on the faces. "I know there is nothing I can do repair the damage I've done to the kingdom. To Arthur, my brother. As annoying as you can be, you are a brave and honorable man. To Gwen, who has always been loyal to me. What a way, I've paid her back. To Gaius, you've always been there and taken care of me. To Uther, my father. I know you're not here today but...I was angry. You despised who I was and would have me executed. I felt alone and I just lashed out. For that I am sorry." She wasn't even aware of the crowd. She was truly sorry for everything and she didn't care who heard as long as they believed her. "And Merlin, dear Merlin. I captured you, tortured you, forced you to become a traitor and you still find it in your heart to forgive me. Thank you." She walked back to her place beside Merlin, who slipped an arm around her waist.

"Morgana as shown that she as found the error in her ways. And has your King, I hope that you, my people, can forgive her and accept her." Arthur took a breath. "I also have another rule. The ban on magic will be uplifted." There was silence. Half the people in the crowd's jaws dropped. "My sister, is allowed to have magic why shouldn't others?"

There's silence again. Then Merlin starts clapping along with others.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

**A/N: Hopefully, it didn't disappoint. I wanted to show that Merlin had forgiven himself but was still wrestling his mind because he has a seed of doubt that Morgana is lying. But Morgana, is truly sorry and has remorse. I really think that Arthur can be arrogant and annoying but he hides his feelings. But he deep down, is brace, wise, loyal and a good person. The Ban as been lifted! Yay! This chapter is perfect with Two Steps From Hell music. And did the quote at the beginning work? I had trouble finding one. Anyways, Please review:)Was Morgana OOC? Was Uther's death rushed? Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14: Acceptance

**A/N: So, this is the second last chapter. I can't believe the story's almost one :(**

**Thanks for reviews from readernurse, Sparrows Magician, Meri Ley, Paladinorbr, Rya3SaberVltar and bubzchoc. As well as the alerts. I'd also like to say how amazing this years comic con was! I'm pretty sure that Katie said if she could have a love interest it'd be Merlin. Dkfjsjsjkskkdfjk…..What! So, I'm literally shaking here with, I don't know what...McMorgana/Mergana overload? **

"**We can be who we are. Now we are alive. We can fight they cannot contain us. It's who we are. We are undying. We are forever" -Who We Are, RED**

_I lifted the ban on magic. _Arthur thought to himself. _I can't believe I just did that. But it wasn't fair to other magicians. Morgana has proven herself and I know she is truly sorry. I am letting her live here in Camelot, not banishing her or killing her. Other magicians should have the same treatment. _

_What would father say? He'd be upset. He worked so hard to destroy magic and here I am returning it to Camelot. I must be mad. I love you father but, I'm not you. I will not kill innocents with something they are born with. Morgana is right, magic is a sword. _Arthur partially hated himself for letting magic back into the kingdom. His father had died! He was dead! He shouldn't be doing this. _I have to get over your death. If I am busy weeping, I cannot run this kingdom that you, father, have sustained and your hardship would be for nothing. I will be strong and I will be a good king. _It was a promise to his father and to himself. _Maybe, magic will be a force for good. I'm not forgetting about you father because I'll have moments when I'll need you and you won't be there. But for now, I need to remain strong. I'll have my moments but, I will lead the people the best I can. _

Merlin knocked on Morgana's door.

"Merlin." She smiled brightly.

"Milady." Merlin said fondly.

"Come in." Morgana opened the door for him.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked awkwardly as he stood in the middle of her chambers.

"Fine. I can't believe Arthur lifted the ban." Morgana said, standing opposite from him.

"Yeah," Merlin said distantly. "That's actually what I wanted to talk about. Should I tell Arthur about my magic? I mean, he's accept you and well, you took over the kingdom. Do you think he'll forgive me for lying to him?"

"Yes, he's forgive me. I think, you should tell him what you've done for him." Morgana placed a hand on his chest. "You're the unsung hero, it's time you get some recognition."

"Arthur?" Merlin knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers.

"What?"

Merlin stepped into the room. "I need to tell you something."

Arthur put the quill he was using down. "Go on."

"It's not going to be easy." Merlin assured him. "You know the day, I saved you from Mary Collins?"

"How could I forget the day I was stuck with you has a manservant?" Arthur muttered.

"And the time with Valiants shield? I was right about it."

"Unfortunately, yes." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "If this is some sort of thing to get me to promote you, well-"

"Arthur, I have magic." Merlin confessed, almost shaking at what Arthur would do.

He laughed. "That is very kind Merlin to try to cheer me up after everything. But it's okay, I have to stay strong for my people."

"I'm serious." Merlin said, a determined look in his eyes.

"What?"

"I've used magic to protect you, Morgana, Gwen, and the kingdom." Merlin went on as Arthur looked hurt, sorry, confused, and angry. "I made the snakes come alive on Valiant's shield to prove he was just a man in armor. I dropped the chandelier on Mary Collins, I helped you destroy the Avanc. I guided you while you were trying to save me from the poison in Bayard's goblet. I rescued you from becoming Sophia's living sacrifice into immortal life. There's so much I've done for Camelot and you. I could go on." Merlin told Arthur. "Please Arthur. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. If I wanted to hurt Camelot, I would have done so sooner. Arthur, all I've wanted was to be accepted. Now, that the ban's lifted, I needed to tell you. I was scared. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you because, you were Uther's son. Your views on magic were that all magic was evil." Merlin summoned a lion out of a flame. Arthur's eyes widened. "It's lonely, to pretend to be a complete idiot when you have more power than what's right."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked, almost crying.

"I told you. I was scared you'd kill me."

"We're friends, I thought I could trust you." Arthur said. "All this time, you've been the unsung hero. I'd be dead without you."

"You forgive me then?" That was the one thing he needed.

"Not yet, I can't forget that you've lied to me and betrayed me but, you've saved my life and I can't forget that. Your Merlin, the idiot, I can't kill you." Arthur said, coming to his decisions. "I can't believe it. So when you confessed to being a sorcerer. How could I be so dumb? You said to my face, you said it to my father's face." Arthur grinned. "Does this mean you can like, transport me?"

"Oh Arthur, trust you to think of the benefits of having a magician on your side. 'Oh, Merlin, take me to Cenred's land?' 'On what?' 'Your flying carpet!' 'Merlin, get me more food.' 'Yes, sire.' 'This is bad food.' 'What?' 'It's not real! It's magic!' 'Shut up Arthur!'" Merlin laughed and Arthur laughed with him and got up.

"My father was wrong. Magic can be used for good. You're a living example of that."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Gwen, I need to tell you something." Merlin knocked on Gwen's door. Gwen opened the door.

"Merlin!" She threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're okay. I haven't you around that much."

"Gwen, it's okay. Everything's back to normal." Merlin smiled. "But, I need to tell you something." He took a breath. "I have magic."

"You?"

"Please don't get mad. I understand if you hate me but…"

"Merlin, I could never hate you!" A look of realization crossed her face. "You're the unsung hero! You been protecting us since you came haven't you?"

"Well, people are taking this better than I thought." Merlin grinned and started to tell Gwen of everything he'd done.

A hand grabbed him into an alcove.

"How did it go?" A female voice asked. Merlin found him face to face with Morgana.

"Better than I thought. Arthur didn't yell at me and Gwen realized I was the unsung hero." Merlin replied, giving her a peck. "They didn't try to kill me, like you." He teased.

"Well, you didn't try to poison them." Morgana rebuked.

"Sorry, bad joke." Merlin apologized. "But everything perfect now."

"Just how it should be."

**A/N: There was two purposes of this chapter. Reveal Merlin's magic. And make it clear that Arthur wasn't forgetting about the death of his father but, getting over it and being strong for his father. Hopefully, I didn't disappoint. I think, there are three reactions from Arthur and Gwen that were possible. Merlin gets banished, Merlin is accepted, and Merlin is killed. I think that after hearing the things Merlin did for Arthur and Camelot he wouldn't be that mad. He'd be stunned, shocked and mad at first but would come to his senses. Same with Gwen. (Morgana's a different story.) Thanks for reading and remember to review:) **

**P.S: This was so hard to write. I was trying not to concentrate on the amount of Mergana at Comic Con today ;)**


	15. Epilogue: The Golden Age

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from TJTMaria, Rya3SaberVItar, Meri Ley, and Sparrows Magician. Go check out Sparrows "Unwelcome Arrangements" if you haven't already. So, this is the last chapter. WAHHHH! :'( But don't worry "Merlin: Season 5 Destiny or Fate" is planned as a 54 chapter story. (HINT, HINT, NUDGE, NUDGE). Almost a 100 reviews, 5 more and I'll write a sequel. But I have had over 7 000 hits, and people in India, Mexico, Egypt, and so many other places have clicked on my story. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine. I mean when I started the story, okay maybe I'll get 30 reviews. And then I get 50 and then 75 and I'm like WOAH! I thought maybe 100 people would read this, maybe a 100 people would alert it but...Wow the reponse from you is incredible. THANK YOU!….Anyways, the last chapter. **

"**I do believe in the light. Raise your hands into the sky. The fight is done, the war is won. Lift your hands toward the sun. The fight is done. It's a brave new world." -This is War, 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

"Mother!" A little, 6-year-old girl ran into her parents room to see her mother and father kissing passionately in bed, her father shirtless and her mother's hand on his chest.

"Angel!" Morgana exclaimed as her daughter ran into her room, a teddy bear in her hands and tears down her face. "Oh, come here Sweetie." She exclaimed. Her daughter instantly ran to the bed and jumped on Merlin.

"_OOF!"_ Merlin groaned and his daughter giggled.

"Now, sweetie, tell me what happened." Morgana said softly, pulling Angel to her.

"Bali and Art put yucky stuff in my bed and scared me while I was sleeping!" Angel sobbed. "And they started talking about ghosts and...and…" She started to cry even harder into her mother. "Would you like to sleep here?" And her daughter nodded.

_Go give Art and Bali a talk. _Morgana said in his mind.

_Why me?_

_Because I said so. I'm busy making sure poor Angel is okay. Now, go. They're your boys._

_Hey! It's not like I gave birth to them!_

_No, but you did get me pregnant. _Morgana teased.

_It's not my fault I can't keep my hands off you. You are quite delicious. _Merlin smiled lazily at her.

_Shush. Now go talk to them. _

* * *

"We're sorry father." Bali said. He was their oldest. He was born 2 yearsafter their marriage. Art was born ten months after Bali. And Angel was born 8 and years after Morgana's and Merlin's had been married for fourteen years.

"Of course you are." Merlin smiled.

"We just were having some fun, Papa. We didn't mean to scare her." Art said.

"I know you didn't mean any harm. But, you both know that Angel is very sensitive about ghosts and horror stuff." Merlin looked stern. "I can not allow this to go unpunished. You will muck out the royal stables."

"But Father-" Bali protested.

"No buts." Merlin cut him off. "I'm sorry. Don't do it again."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as Merlin passed him in the hall.

"Art and Bali scared Angel. Morgana made me go talk to them." Merlin explained. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Arthur asked.

"Um, talking to me?" Merlin offered.

"...Ah…" Arthur muttered.

"Arthur, are you drunk?" Merlin asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"You're half naked and your pants are falling off." Merlin said bluntly.

"Oh…"

"What were you doing?" Merlin demanded.

"Celebrating. Gwen and I have been married for...something years. Have you forgotten it's our anniversary?"

"13 years." Merlin said helpfully. "And I don't think I could forget with the feast that was held. The knights and you were singing in front of everyone and now you're drunk again!"

"I was celebrating." Arthur growled.

"I don't even want to know what you did to celebrate with the state you're in." Merlin muttered. "Come on," He put an arm around Arthur. "Let's get you back to the Queen." They slowly made their way to Arthurs chamber and Arthur almost fell asleep on Merlin. When they finally got there, Merlin opened the door and guided Arthur in.

"Oh, thank you Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed. "He said he had to go to the loo. I was a bit worried."

"No problem. Night." Merlin left and Arthur sat by Gwen. He heard really strange noises from the end of the hall.

"Damn, and I thought Morgana could be loud." Merlin muttered.

* * *

_Where have you been? _Morgana demanded when Merlin stepped into their chambers.

_Arthur is drunk. _Merlin carefully climbed into their bed. He didn't want to wake Angel. He gave her a quick kiss before pulling the sheets over himself.

* * *

"I don't believe it." Merlin said quietly to himself as he and Morgana lay in bed. Angel woke up before them and went straight to her room to get her brothers back. Morgana knew she'd do that.

"Don't believe what, my love." Morgana asked, turning to face him.

"How far we've come. We went through so much and now…Albion is united, magicians can be free, we're married and have three wonderful children and Gwen and Arthur have two children. It's the Golden Age." Merlin replied as Morgana snuggled closer to him. "We wouldn't be here without Arthur."

"No Merlin." Morgana said sternly. "Arthur wouldn't be here without you. I wouldn't be here without you. Gwen wouldn't. You did this. No, I'm wrong. We all did this." Morgana gave him a kiss. "I love you so much Merlin. You saved me. You saved me from myself."

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Merlin asked.

"No."

"Well, I love you. I love everything about you even your dark side."

"I love you too Merlin."

"I love you more." Merlin teased.

"Would you care to test that Milord?" Morgana smirked.

"Oh yes, Milady."

* * *

**A/N: It's over! Wahhhh! :'( I hope you all (All 7 000 of you) enjoyed this story. It took two weeks to write. I have an idea for a sequel about how they got to the "Golden Age" and how it all happened. (Remember 100 reviews) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Thank you to everyone who has alerted/followed this story. Honestly, when you do that, it makes me feel like I'm worth something. (Now before I go all sappy and start crying…) So, this was the epilogue. And Mergana babies! OMG! Did you see the picture of Colin and Katie from Entertainment Weekly? I died a thousand times over. Those two are adorable…(And I'm going to go all sappy again) And the Comic Con panel….*Faints* Right, on we go. Thanks for reading! Happy New Year! Merry Christmas! Happy Birthday! Whatever you say. And remember...Review! **


End file.
